Destruída
by lhylhyth
Summary: Uma vingança entre amigos de infância... A ira que faz vir à tona o ódio, a raiva, a inveja... O desejo insano de possuir seu corpo, seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos... Sua alma! Destrua tudo que uma pessoa conhece... Destrua tudo o que uma pessoa tem... Mate-a! Faça a destruir tudo que mais ama... Não lhe dê escolhas... Não lhe dê chances... Faça a chorar
1. Chapter 1

Já era noite aguardava sentado sobre o sofá caro do escritório no centro que seu convidado aparecesse, estava impaciente queria que a família de seu ex-sócio pagasse caro pela sua traição, sua cabeça maquinava por onde começaria iria torturar Jiraya pelo maior tempo que conseguisse, queria ouvi ló implorar pela sua vida, pela vida dos filhos, iria matar um a um na frente dele. Tragou novamente o charuto apreciando a sordidez de seus desejos, estava decidido Jiraya seria um exemplo para seus inimigos ninguém mais ousaria trai lo.

Voltou irritado para Kabuto, estava irritado por aquela demora:

\- Kabuto onde estão os Uchiha?

\- Estão a caminho Orochimaru Sama.

\- Detesto essa demora.

Diz Orochimaru tragando novamente o charuto, estava impaciente tudo deveria ser resolvido naquele dia mesmo não daria margem para uma fuga, os seguranças no local se agitaram por alguns instantes logo após Kabuto anunciou:

\- Orochimaru Sama o senhor Obito esta aqui.

\- O que houve com o velho? Mande – o entrar.

Obito era o segundo no comando na famosa família Uchiha, depois que uma briga interna de facções rivais quase acabou com todos os pertencentes da mesma abaixo do chefe da família Madara, ou como Orochimaru o chamava o velho, estava Obito mais jovem que o primeiro um gênio em arquitetar planos, aproximou se discreto como sempre cumprimentou Orochimaru que lhe fez um sinal que deveria sentar a poltrona a sua frente, o mesmo obedeceu, queria saber o que o poderoso empresário desejava de sua família.

Os Uchiha há séculos eram famosos no submundo, dominavam as apostas, prostituição, assassinatos por um preço alto podia se contratar o trabalho perfeito daquela família de marginais perigosos e cruéis, Obito questiona:

\- A que devo seu gentil convite Orochimaru Sama.

\- Obito eu quero um serviço muito especial... Para meu ex-sócio Jiraya! Quero que ele e a família sofram muito.

\- Toda a família?

\- Todos! Não me importa o que farão com eles, apenas desejo a destruição total de sua família e a morte de meu amigo de infância.

O Uchiha sorri enigmático pegando um envelope das mãos de Kabuto, Orochimaru completa:

\- Esses são os membros da família sua esposa, seu filho adotivo, nora, seu neto... Quero todos acabados.

\- Quem é a garota?

Pergunta Obito mostrando a foto de uma jovem de cabelos cor de rosa, Orochimaru ri soltando a fumaça do charuto respondendo:

\- E a filha de Tsunade, Sakura.

\- Quer ficar com ela Orochimaru Sama?

\- Não me interesso por crianças, mas quero Tsunade como meu bichinho de estimação.

Obito riu, olhando para as fotos da família novamente:

\- Entendo o que quer dizer, vamos iniciar o trabalho hoje mesmo. Sasuke vai gostar de treinar essas mulheres.

Orochimaru sorri frisando antes que o Uchiha fosse embora:

\- Faço questão que Jiraya assista a tudo.

\- Como quiser Orochimaru Sama.

Ri o Uchiha pegando um envelope branco de papel muito menor que o primeiro em suas mãos entregue por Kabuto dizendo lhe:

\- Como sempre metade agora, metade na entrega do bichinho de Orochimaru Sama.

Obito pega o envelope nas mãos antes de sair despedindo se de Orochimaru com um aceno no ar, colocando com cuidado o envelope dentro do bolso interno de seu blazer preto de corte impecável, saiu do prédio seguido por dois seguranças entrou na limusine negra que imediatamente começou a rodar logo que se distanciou do prédio pegou seu celular dizendo sem mais rodeios:

\- Temos trabalho agora a noite reúna os outros, estou chegando dentro de alguns minutos.

Não muito longe dali Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzo, Kisame e Deidara dedicavam se uma rodada de pôquer valendo dinheiro como havia sugerido Kakuzo enquanto aguardavam suas ordens, os gritos femininos ecoavam pelo local.

Itachi odiava os métodos do irmão, aquela mulher estava gritando há horas por que simplesmente não a amordaçava, por que não podia demonstrar um pouco de piedade de decência como qualquer outro ser humano, Hidan o outro sádico entre eles não podia evitar sorrir cada vez que ouvia um dos gritos apavorantes ecoando, Kakuzo irritado com a reação do parceiro de crimes diz:

\- Preste atenção no jogo imbecil.

\- Estou prestando atenção... Mas esse som é como uma prece em louvor a Jashin.

\- Seu fanático imbecil...

\- Respeite a minha fé seu zumbi de merda.

Kakuzo segurou Hidan pela nuca batendo sua cabeça contra a mesa varias vezes perguntando:

\- O que Jashin acha disso diga?

\- Eu ... v...ou ... teee... ma..ta..ar.

Os demais apenas olhavam sem tomar parte nas brigas de Hidan e Kakuzo, Karin uma das únicas mulheres que trabalhava para Sasuke observa aquela briga e diz:

\- Vocês dariam um ótimo casal.

Kakuzo sequer respondeu apenas lançou lhe um olhar mortal com seus assustadores olhos verde, Karin sabia bem do que Kakuzo era capaz não era inteligente tira ló do sério. Kakashi subgerente da família e melhor amigo de Obito, entra na sala acalmando os ânimos dizendo:

\- Temos trabalho agora à noite. Itachi onde esta Sasuke?

O moreno apenas levantou seus olhos ate o gerente suspirando cansado, logo seguido por outro grito feminino vindo do segundo andar do local, Kakashi voltou seus olhos para a porta que levava aquele local olhou novamente para Itachi com uma expressão enigmática. O gerente diz para todos com ar serio:

\- Preciso que se preparem.

\- Onde iremos? O que é o trabalho?

Questiona Deidara curioso e ansioso para poder usar seus talentos, Kakashi inicia:

\- Ainda não tenho detalhes, logo Obito estará aqui...

Foi interrompido pela chegada do mesmo que entrou na sala dizendo:

\- Senhores! Nós teremos hospedes, quero que vão imediatamente busca lós.

\- De quem se trata?

Kakuzo questiona pegando o envelope com as fotos das mãos de Obito:

\- Jiraya Sama e toda a sua família, não sejam vistos, tragam todos vivos para cá. Entenderam?

\- Sim.

\- Vão!

Dito isso eles partem sem mais demoras para buscar os novos hospedes, um grito de mulher chama a atenção de Obito que questiona Kakashi:

\- Ele ainda esta trabalhando na ruiva?

\- Sim.

Obito sorri dizendo:

\- Avise que terá novos e belos animais para treinar logo mais... Depois temos de falar.

\- Certo, deixe me avisar nosso gênio que deve terminar a sessão de hoje.

Diz Kakashi subindo para a porta que levaria ate o segundo andar do local para tentar fala com Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Era só mais outra quinta feira à noite na casa daquela família, Tsunade estava dando as ultimas ordens para o jantar Minato, filho adotivo de Jiraya e Tsunade, jogava animado com seu filho Naruto, Hinata a namorada do menino e Sakura sua irmãzinha a alegria de todos naquela casa. Tsunade havia desistido de ter filhos depois de cinco anos fazendo tratamentos de fertilidade sem sucesso algum, foi assim que decidiram por adotar Minato que na época já tinha seus seis anos de idade, quando o menino completou dez anos a família foi surpreendida com a gravides de Tsunade que deu a luz a Sakura.

Tsunade já estava começando a ficar preocupada com a demora de seu marido já havia passado do horário dele chegar estava com um pressentimento ruim aquele dia parecia que havia um nó em sua garganta, observava a rua pela grande janela da entrada da casa, as mãos sobre o peito, tomada pela angustia.

Ouviu o telefone tocar distante sendo atendido pela governanta, a mesma se aproximou com pressa da senhora, entregando lhe o aparelho e lhe informando ser Jiraya:

\- Alo Jiraya? Onde você esta?

\- Tsunade me escute com atenção, pegue as crianças, limpe o cofre e preparasse teremos de viajar as pressas.

\- Por que isso Jiraya? E nossas coisas?

\- Querida com a fortuna que esta em meu poder nos teremos uma nova vida... Mas temos de deixar o país agora.

\- O que esta acontecendo Jiraya?

\- Tsunade, por favor, faça o que estou pedindo.

\- Mas e Minato, Kuchina e Naruto?

\- Irão conosco.

\- Mas Jiraya...

\- Tsunade eu estou chegando, por favor, abra o cofre.

\- Tudo bem...

Jiraya desligou abruptamente o telefone, deixando Tsunade ainda mais preocupada olhou para os filhos e o neto rindo despreocupados, correu escada à cima assustada estava indo para o escritório para abrir o cofre da casa e pegar os valores que Jiraya desejava estava com um pressentimento muito ruim em seu coração, um pensamento invadiu sua mente:

"Deve ter algo haver com Orochimaru, será possível?"

Se fosse isso faria sentido o desespero de seu marido em deixar a casa e o país, aquele homem lhe dava arrepios, lembrou se de todas as histórias que seu marido contava sobre esse, lembrou se de como Minato viera para ela, deu graças a deus pelo genjutsu que um amigo de Jiraya colocou no garoto, seus olhos ficaram marejados de repente não sabia o que faria se o filho soubesse a verdade. Entrou no escritório com pressa, fechou a porta atrás de si e se dirigiu a um quadro onde atrás desse ficava o cofre da família.

Dentro do carro em frente ao portão de entrada Jiraya acionou o controle para abrir ló sem sucesso, tentou quatro vezes seguidas abrir ló sem conseguir que o mesmo se move, vendo que seria inútil desceu do carro e foi ate o portão para abri manualmente assim que chegou ouviu a voz grave de Kisame ordenando lhe:

\- Não se mexa senhor!

Jiraya levantou as mãos sobre a cabeça virando se devagar para olhar quem lhe assaltava, nesse momento percebeu Hidan se aproximando dele com pressa seguido de Deidara e Sasori, o rapaz loiro sequer se deteve apenas colocou um artefato estranho no portão acionando logo depois, Jiraya sequer tentou lutar com os homens que lhe rendiam sabia que seria morto se o fizesse.

Explodindo o portão os homens junto com Jiraya entraram no carro, ele sabia estava perdido agora conhecia bem aquelas pessoas eram membros da Akatsuki a gangue que os Uchiha financiavam, com certeza Orochimaru queria vingança estava perdido agora, talvez com sorte só levassem a ele lhes oferecia dinheiro, tinha muito dinheiro, daria tudo que tinha se não tocassem em sua família, tentou:

\- Rapazes me escutem, esqueçam isso, posso fazer de vocês homens ricos.

\- Ricos?

Responde Kakuzo frio:

\- Sim, deixe nos fugir e lhe darei uma fortuna...

\- Na mala? Já sabemos Jiraya Sama, entenda... Orochimaru pode nos fazer desaparecer... O que adianta ser rico e ter o fim que o senhor e sua família terão.

\- Minha família?

\- Sim temos ordens de leva lós todos vivos...

\- Sim vamos nos divertir muito com vocês, principalmente Sasuke...

Diz Hidan eufórico sendo interrompido por Jiraya:

\- Vocês não ousariam tocar na minha família...

Jiraya rosnou essas palavras enquanto atacava Hidan com socos e pontapés, era o máximo que poderia fazer não usava mais suas habilidades de ninja desde que sairá das ruas e foi ser empresário com Orochimaru, estava conseguindo deixar Hidan atordoado com seus ataques quando algo prendeu seu pescoço, Sasori que estava no banco de traz apenas usou um pequeno artefato para estrangular Jiraya e imobiliza ló, ao ver o homem com o rosto vermelho tentando respirar Hidan gargalhou segurando o pelo cabelo prateado socando varias vezes seu rosto enquanto dizia:

\- Agora é a minha vez, vovô...

Hidan espancou Jiraya ate esse quase perder os sentidos, jogando o corpo o homem de bruços sobre o chão do carro entre os bancos, Deidara que estava observando do banco da frente, observou o colega rasgando a parte de rasgando roupa do Jiraya, Deidara protestou:

\- Seu doente, precisa fazer isso aqui?

\- O que foi loirinha esta com ciúmes?

Responde Hidan apertando a cabeça de Jiraya contra o tapete enquanto violava seu corpo sem a menor piedade ou pudor, os gritos do homem foram abafados pelo som do mp3 do carro, Kakuzo detestava aquele som, o som da dor e do desespero e não entendi o prazer que Hidan e Sasuke sentiam naquele tipo de violência, observou por um instante Deidara se encolher no banco ao seu lado e seu rosto mudar de feições, lembrou se que o loiro já havia passado por aquilo por muito tempo em sua vida, disse enquanto suspirava cansado:

\- Aguente apenas mais um pouco.

O loiro balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto olhava para fora e aumentava um pouco mais o volume da musica no carro, no banco de traz Sasori assistia extasiado Hidan violando o corpo de Jiraya, apenas advertiu o colega ao percebe ló socando as costelas do homem quando socava seu membro violentamente em sua entrada traseira:

\- Tente não estuprar esse até a morte, precisamos dele vivo.

\- Sim... Tão apertado! Você tem de experimentar o cú dele Sasori.

\- Com certeza...

Diz o ruivo observando avido aquela sena de violência a sua frente fez seu membro se enrijecer dentro das roupas, mas agora não era o momento para esses pensamentos deveria voltar antes dos colegas para poder arrumar os detalhes do local.

Na casa enquanto Tsunade juntava tudo que havia no cofre dentro de uma bola com pressa estava desesperada, quando escutou a voz masculina lhe dizer calmamente:

\- Senhora vire se devagar.

Tsunade não conseguiu proferir uma única palavra, ouviu o homem lhe dizer:

\- Venha ate a minha direção.

Ela se moveu devagar na direção de quem lhe falava observou o rosto do rapaz que lhe falava, moreno, alto, o corpo esguio, os olhos vermelhos lhe chamaram a atenção com certeza o conhecia, aquele era um dos membros do clã Uchiha já o havia visto em sua casa por um instante ficou confusa, baixou os olhos imediatamente, certa vez o marido havia lhe comentado sobre as habilidades daquela família, não havia entendido do que se tratava mas lembrou se que se encontrasse com um deles não deveria olhar em seus olhos.

Itachi pegou a bolsa das mãos de Tsunade levando a consigo para fora do quarto percebeu imediatamente que essa o havia reconhecido aproximou se dizendo em seu ouvido:

\- Não diga nada... Eu vou ajuda lós...

Tsunade arregalou os olhos estava assustada queria saber o que estava havendo, quando ouviram o som de algo se quebrando no andar de baixo, Minato ao ver Kisame rendendo sua família entrou em uma luta corporal com o mesmo. Minato era policial e praticava artes marciais não se deixaria ser rendido por um homem sozinho e aparentemente desarmado, Kisame socava o rosto de Minato que ate agora o havia feria bastante o loiro esta quase dominando a situação, enquanto Kuchina fugia com os mais jovens para fora de casa, talvez por esse motivo ele não percebesse os homens entrando pela porta, apenas ouviu o som do disparo seguido por sua camiseta se encharcando de seu próprio sangue.

Tsunade ao ver o filho ferido correu ate o mesmo para tentar ajuda ló queria ver o ferimento, Kisame se afastou dos dois, indo na direção de Itachi enquanto os demais entravam pela porta com Jiraya, Naruto, Hinata e Sakura. Hidan vinha um pouco mais atrás, todos puderam ver quando o mesmo deu uma bofetada em Kuchina, essa havia tentado correr mesmo depois de rendida pelos bandidos Hidan gritou enquanto essa perdia o equilíbrio:

\- Vamos vagabunda, sem mais gracinha.

\- Me solta, me deixa e paz.

\- Mãe eles atiraram no pai.

Gritou Naruto ao ver sua mãe, Kuchina olhou desesperada para dentro da sala vendo a sogra junto do marido lhe prestando os primeiros socorros, tentou ir ate esse, mas Hidan a manteve presa pelos cabelos junto a si, sentada no chão de onde estava ainda tentando se soltar pode observa que Jiraya estava sangrando e muito ferido, não conseguiu entender o que estava havendo mais algo lhe dizia que aquilo não acabaria bem. Vendo todos os membros da família ali, Kakuzo questiona:

\- E os empregados?

\- Presos em genjutsu, a casa esta limpa.

Responde Kisame, Kakuzo acrescenta:

\- Ótimo vamos embora.

Tsunade olha para os homens se aproximando dela e de seu filho ferido protesta ao ver Kakuzo levantar Minato do chão dando lhe um forte puxão:

\- Por favor, ele precisa de cuidados.

Hidan levantar a mulher pelos cabelos do chão logo depois de empurrar Kuchina para perto de Naruto, riu dizendo:

\- Ele terá muitos cuidados assim que sairmos daqui. Mexam se.

Fazendo todos saírem pela parte de traz da mansão sendo escoltados pelos membros da Akatsuki ate seu insólito destino.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori estava vindo à frente do grupo no carro no carro menor da organização aquele onde Kisame e Itachi foram ate a casa, enquanto dirigia ligo para um de seus amigos mais queridos precisava lhe contar que havia achado algo que talvez lhe interessasse muito:

\- Alo!

\- Sasori, o que aconteceu?

\- Escute Kimimaro acabamos de receber um ótimo carregamento em breve teremos encomendas que lhe interessaram.

Um silêncio seguido ao som que vagamente lembrava uma risada de fundo foi ouvida por Sasori seguida da voz de Kimimaro:

\- Em breve vou procurar Obito, quero muito ver esse novo carregamento.

\- Sei que ira lhe agradar...

\- Vejo você em breve.

Responde o homem do outro lado da linha desligando enquanto Sasori já se encontrava na entrada o esconderijo tinha pressa logo os hospedes estariam ali, precisava se apressar.

Saindo da casa de Jiraya os sete tiveram suas mãos e pés amarrados foram vendados e amordaçados depois jogados em uma van, uns juntos dos outros, Hinata apenas conseguia chorar estava apavorada com tanta violência havia recebido tapas em seu rosto e quando Hidan a havia posto na van esse apalpara seus seios chegando ate mesmo a rasgar um pedaço de sua blusa, teria sido violentada se Deidara e Itachi não o tivessem impedido, Sakura que havia presenciado tudo tentou ajudar a amiga e cunhada, mas foi jogada no chão por uma cotovelada que Hidan lhe desferira, sendo amparada por Itachi logo após isso. Sakura não entendia o que estava acontecendo tinha a estranha impressão de que já havia visto aquele homem moreno de olhos vermelhos com seu irmão, mas não conseguia se lembrar com clareza de onde o conhecia, todos se mantinham próximos muito próximos dos outros tentando passar alguma segurança, Kakuzo dirigia em alta velocidade tinha pressa para chegar com os hospedes. Tsunade percebeu que o marido estava muito ferido e em silêncio, questionou aproximando se desse:

\- Jiraya esta ferido o que esta havendo?

\- Esta tudo bem...

\- Você esta sangrando.

\- E não quero falar sobre isso agora...

Falou Jiraya quase como um sussurro sentia se um lixo naquele momento, seu corpo estava machucado seu orgulho estava ferido, sua masculinidade tudo estava ruindo dentro dele naquele momento, continuou precisava ao menos parecer forte:

\- Escutem todos será necessário que sejamos muito fortes, devemos nos apoiar um nos outros o quanto pudermos... Me entenderam?

\- Sim.

Respondem todos ao mesmo tempo sem ter a real certeza do que estaria por vir naquele sombrio futuro. No esconderijo da Akatsuki, Kakashi e Obito estavam sentados conversando, sobre os possíveis motivos de Orochimaru para solicitar o serviço como o que estavam prestes a fazer:

\- Orochimaru pode ser um homem bem cruel às vezes.

Diz Kakashi após ouvir o que Obito havia relatado sobre o encontro com Orochimaru e a encomenda do serviço que o mesmo havia feito, Obito suspira:

\- Orochimaru é um homem doente, quase tanto quando nosso jovem gênio.

\- Acho que Sasuke ficou ainda pior de alguns tempos para cá... Você conhece bem Orochimaru então?

\- Conheço apenas pelo o que o velho contava sobre ele, quem o conheceu bem foi o pai de Itachi e Sasuke...

\- Como assim?

Obito olha a sua volta para ter certeza que os sobrinhos não estavam lhe escutando, respondeu:

\- Mikoto era escrava de Fugaku, foi presente de Orochimaru para meu meio irmão, Sasuke é doente como ele...

\- Você esta dizendo...

\- Meu meio irmão sempre foi bom para os garotos, era ate bom filho... Mas tinha um lado dele... Nossa... Não sei como aquela mulher sobreviveu tanto tempo.

Kakashi observava o rosto enojado de Obito com as lembranças que vinham de seu finado irmão, Madara tinha certeza que a morte de Fugaku havia sido obra de Obito, segundo o patriarca Uchiha, Obito odiava seu meio irmão, o gerente lhe questiona:

\- O que faremos com as mulheres?

\- O que sempre fazemos... Iremos arrumar compradores para elas, para quase todas.

\- Como assim?

\- Orochimaru deseja ficar com a mulher de Jiraya, Tsunade ate pagou a mais para que essa fosse treinada antes e ser entregue.

\- Entendo!

Diz Kakashi continuando a conversar sobre os detalhes de vendas e outras possibilidades possíveis para aquelas mulheres. No andar de cima Sasori que havia entrado com pressa estava arrumando o local onde a família ficaria presa, o local teria câmeras gravando tudo que aconteceria com aquelas pessoas, era uma sala enorme sem moveis, sem janelas, completamente branca.

Sasuke saiu lentamente de uma das portas no segundo andar seu cabelo estava molhado, vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa social branca quase completamente aberta no peito estava descalço, acabara de tomar banho, estava imundo além de estar cansado aquelas sessões exigiam demais dele às vezes por mais que fosse divertido tambem era fisicamente cansativo. Estava andando devagar observando a luminosidade da porta aberta naquele andar, o segundo andar possuía um corredor mal iluminado, possuía lâmpadas de cor vermelha, e portas em ambos os lados, eram celas com uma minúscula abertura em suas portas, por aquele motivo estranhou a porta aberta, moveu se sem pressa ate a porta vendo Sasori no local entro na porta do mesmo observando o lugar, questionou surpreendendo o outro que não o havia percebido:

\- Os novos hospedes ficaram aqui?

\- Sim!

\- Quem vai assistir?

\- Quem encomendou o serviço.

\- Humm! Quero assistir tambem.

\- Não vejo problemas nisso.

Sasuke saiu do local deixando novamente Sasori sozinho, para alegria do mesmo, todos ficam nervosos na presença do jovem e imprevisível Uchiha, todos na Akatsuki já haviam presenciado ao menos um incidente com o psicótico rapaz de olhos negros. Sasuke desceu as escadas devagar, ao avista ló Karin veio com presa em sua direção:

\- Sasuke kun precisa de algo?

\- Suba vai cuidar de Mei! Ela precisa de um banho! Não a alimente demais dessa vez...

O olhar ameaçador não passou despercebido pela ruiva que apenas abaixou seu rosto para e seguiu para obedecer às ordens de seu mestre Karin havido sido treinada pelo moreno para ser seu bichinho, a garota era capaz de perceber apenas pela forma como estava andando o que seu mestre estava sentindo, não era capaz de contraria ló ou ser ríspida com esse, já havia se acostumado a ser humilhada e torturada por esse. Todos sabiam que não conseguiria ficar longe dele mesmo que esse ordenasse, era a única mulher que Sasuke havia treinado para obedece ló em tudo sem questiona ló, era capaz de matar e tortura se lhe ordenasse. Karin respondeu serviu subindo as escadas com pressa:

\- Sim Sasuke.

O moreno passou perto de Obito e Kakashi que conversavam no sofá ambo o observaram sem alterar sua conversa, foi ate a cozinha pegar algo para comer e beber, estava mais entediado que o comum aquele dia, ultimamente seu trabalho não estava sendo tão divertido quanto sempre fora, treinar escravas sexuais sempre foi seu maior talento e prazer, mas há algum tempo não conseguia se divertir com suas treinadas.

Na garagem a Van mal havia estacionado Deidara já havia descido da mesma entrando no esconderijo questionando incomodado, os olhos azuis denunciavam sua indignação:

\- Trouxemos a encomenda onde devemos deixa lós?

\- Vejamos se o quarto deles esta pronto.

Diz Kakashi subindo as escadas para ver se Sasori tinha aprontado tudo para receber os convidados, votou alguns segundos depois, acompanhado pelo próprio que sorria satisfeito:

\- Tudo esta preparado, podemos leva lós.

Sasuke que ouvia atento a toda movimentação da cozinha decidiu se aproximar para ver os novos hospedes, Kakuzo entrou primeiro trazendo Jiraya e Tsunade, mesmo com a venda e a mordaça o moreno os reconheceu sentiu uma inquietação tomar conta de si à medida que os outros membros do grupo entravam o rapaz reconhecia cada um deles, mas não era quem esperava ver. Muitas vezes havia trabalhado para Jiraya conhecia o bem estivera em sua casa algumas vezes, chego ate mesmo a conviver com seu neto e a sua filha por um tempo antes desse achar que não era bom o suficiente para andar com sua família, lembrou se da surra que tomou de seu pai aquele dia e da voz do mesmo gritando a cada cintada que lhe dava:

\- Você não é bom o suficiente para ela!

Passou os dedos sobre uma cicatriz que possuía sob os fartos cabelos negros a lembrança lhe trouxe um sentimento familiar o ódio que quase nunca lhe abandonava, mesmo assim estava surpreso de se tratar do sócio de Orochimaru, estava quase seguindo seu caminho parecia que nada de interessante havia vindo, quando ouviu Hidan gritar furioso:

\- Desgraçada! Maldita, sua vagabunda miserável. Eu vou te matar agora mesmo.

Disse o homem jogando brutalmente o corpo de uma jovem contra o chão, assim que essa caiu Hidan chutou seu estomago duas vezes seguidas, fazendo com que a garota se contorcesse de dor sem derramar uma lagrima ou grita, Sasuke ficou surpreso com a reação da garota, aproximou se perguntando:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Essa vadia louca me mordeu. Arrancou um pedaço da minha mão.

\- Deixe a comigo.

Diz Sasuke se aproximando da garota, segurando a por um de seus braços, enquanto ria discretamente da cara que Hidan fazia para o machucado em sua mão, levou a jovem consigo para o segundo andar. Sentiu seu coração bater forte acelerado, quando observou melhor a garota ao seu lado não teve duvida era quem desejava ver sua paixão de infância, a dona dos cabelos cor de rosa, aquela que lhe rendeu uma grande surra de seu pai a princesinha de Jiraya, Sakura. Não disse uma única palavra Sasuke não pode deixar de perceber que a jovem parecia ter crescido bem, tinha um corpo bonito cheio de curvas, e que a textura de sua pele era muito macia, sorriu ao pensar que teria todo o tempo para comprovar aquela macies e a beleza de sua paixão da infância.

Chegou à porta aberta do quarto entregando a para Kakuzo que soltou suas mãos e tirou sua venda, deixando o rosto da garota à mostra para Sasuke a olhou atentamente, não tinha mais duvidas era Sakura a filha caçula de Jiraya, afastou se sorrindo talvez tivesse algo saboroso para brincar, a garota estava assustada não o havia percebido. Voltou para seu quarto onde com toda a certeza Sasori havia conectado sua teve para que pudesse assistir aos hospedes, o moreno assistia curioso quando Sasori os deixou sozinhos.

Assim que se viram sozinhos Tsunade correu para o marido estava apavorada, questionava lhe:

\- Jiraya o que esta acontecendo? Você esta bem? O que faram conosco?

Jiraya abraçou a mulher forte contra o peito, se odiando mentalmente por ter selado seus poderes de ninja quando se casou com ela, se agora ainda tivesse como executar qualquer uma de suas habilidades não estariam ali, não teria passado pelo que passou, olhou um instante para o restante de sua família Sakura e Kuchina tentavam fazer o sangramento de Minato estancar, sem nenhum sucesso, Naruto tentava acalmar Hinata que parecia não estar entendendo a realidade do que estava havendo. O homem respirou fundo o perfume dos cabelos de sua esposa respondendo:

\- Tsunade eu nunca irei me perdoar de te lá posto nessa situação.

\- O que esta havendo?

\- Orochimaru...

\- O que...

São interrompidos pelo som da porta de sua cela se abrindo, todos ficam apreensivos ao ver um trio de pessoas entrando na sela com uma grande caixa nas mãos, permaneceram imóveis e em silêncio aguardando o que ocorreria.


	4. Chapter 4

Duas mulheres e um homem entraram na cela, estavam agora apenas observando os, por um instinto de proteção todos se uniram uns atrás dos outros, Zetsu um homem de estranha aparência falando com tom de voz sinistro que dava arrepios em todos os presentes, iniciou sua fala com calma:

\- A partir de hoje ficaram hospedados nesse agradável quarto, por tempo indeterminado...

\- Por favor, deixem minha família partir eles não tem nada com essa situação.

\- Sinto muito Jiraya Sama, nenhum de vocês poderá partir. Peço a gentileza de tirarem seus pertences não serão mais necessários aqui.

Começaram a tirar suas joias, carteiras, documentos, tudo que possuíam consigo jogando dentro da caixa que estava entre Karin e Konan, estavam todos novamente em silêncio no canto da sala, Sakura apenas observava aquelas duas mulheres não pareciam tão perigosas talvez se todos tentassem se livrar daquele local conseguiriam, lembrou se que foi conduzida por uma escada, só poderia estar no segundo andar obviamente não estariam sozinhos, observou o pai e o irmão feridos não poderia lutar Naruto estava assustado tentando acalmar Hinata, não sabia lutar como se odiava por não ter apreendido lutas com o irmão agora era inútil naquela situação precisava pensar em como poderiam sair daquele local, o grupo foi tirado de seu torpor pela impaciência de Karin:

\- As roupas e os sapatos tambem, mexam se.

Disse a ruiva se aproximando rapidamente de Hinata puxando e rasgando o restante da parte da frente de sua blusa deixando seu sutiã a mostra a garota se abraçou no namorado como proteção, novamente voltando a chorar, a jovem muito tímida tentava se esconder aquela situação, isso irritou Karin ainda mais ninguém nunca a havia protegido ou consolado em sua vida, iria arrancar Hinata dos braços de Naruto quando o garoto, Sakura e Kuchina tomaram a frente da mesma, a jovem de cabelos cor de rosa disse seria olhando para Karin:

\- Não há necessidade dessa violência, estamos cooperando com vocês.

Disse Sakura retirando a camiseta e iniciando a abrir a calça jeans, sendo imitada pelos demais, Naruto se aproximou seus lábios um pouco mais do ouvido de sua namorada sem jeito disse lhe:

\- Amor, por favor, colabore.

\- S... Sim.

Responde a jovem entre as lagrimas enquanto se despedia de frente para parede, tento a visão de sua nudez sendo encoberta por Naruto que permanecia junto a si, Karin gritou:

\- Tirem tudo não devem ficar com nenhuma peça.

Nesse momento Sakura olhou para o rosto de sua mãe, Tsunade estava visivelmente constrangida com a situação, mas permanecia seria olhando para os três à frente, a jovem não agiu diferente de seus pais tirou todas as peças de roupa que vestia e seu sapato jogos dentro da caixa, nesse momento que Tsunade, Sakura e Minato perceberam as pernas de Jiraya cobertas por sangue seco, apenas Minato e Tsunade entenderam o que havia ocorrido com o chefe da família as lagrimas começaram a brotar imediatamente dos olhos da loira que nada disse apenas colocando todos seus pertences dentro da caixa quando terminou de se despir, logo após a caixa foi imediatamente retirada por Karin e Konan enquanto Zetsu anunciava com uma mangueira nas mãos:

\- E hora do banho!

Atingiu o grupo com o jato potente de agua fria fazendo os tentar se esconder daquele jato que em contato com seus corpos tanta dor e desconforto causavam, quanto mais tentavam se proteger mais Zetsu mirava o jato em seus corpos, aquela situação não demorou mais do que dez minutos porem para eles foi quase uma vida toda, assim que terminou de jogar agua sobre seus hospedes Zetsu saiu da sala, onde sem demora Konan voltou trazendo um saco em suas mãos despejando seu conteúdo no local menos molhado da sala, eram algumas peças de roupas para que pudessem ao menos tentar se proteger de alguma forma.

A mulher mal havia saído da sala e o grupo já estava procurando algo para vestir sobre o corpo molhado, não havia muita coisa era na maioria uma camiseta e uma calça quase como um pijama, naquele momento Jiraya olhou ao seu redor a cela estava completamente úmida não teriam como deitar ou sentar buscou os olhos de Tsunade que parecia já ter percebido o mesmo estava desesperada, a abraçou para demonstra lhe algum apoio:

\- Fique tranquilo tudo ficara bem.

Foi nesse momento que algo chamou a atenção de Sakura dentro daquela cela havia uma cela bem apenas um quadrado de grades com uma porta, naquele momento a garota não teve um bom pressentimento o mesmo só piorou quando a porta se abriu com Hidan e Kakuzo entrando por essa, gritando:

\- Todos para a gaiola, vamos!

Todos estavam assustados, Hidan gritava e os empurrava para dentro do cubículo que Sakura havia notado a garota estava apavorada juntamente com os outros membros de sua família, foi quando percebeu o pai não estava com eles havia sido separado deles, Tsunade gritou:

\- Jiraya!

\- Cala sua boca vagabunda!

\- Por favor, não machuque meu marido.

Sem ao mesmo olhar na direção da loira que implorava por seu marido, Kakuzo começo a sessão de espancamento, analisou Jiraya por alguns instantes antes de socar seu rosto, Kakuzo batia forte além de suas habilidades era um homem grande e cruel, depois do terceiro soco em se rosto Jiraya se desiquilibrou ouvindo:

\- Você pode tentar revidar.

Disse Kakuzo chutando o rosto do homem que tentava levantar, Jiraya sabia que se revida se algo pior poderia acontecer a sua família, deixou se ser espancado por quase meia hora, por fim Kakuzo se cansou Jiraya já estava perdendo os sentidos Hidan o jogou para dentro da gaiola com sua família, Tsunade com muita dificuldade conseguiu se aproximar do marido, implorou quando viu o estado desse:

\- Por favor, ele precisa de cuidados médicos.

Hidan a observou sorrindo antes de baixar uma chave próxima a parede da gaiola que eletrocutou o grupo todo, o local onde possuía uma trama de meta do chão ao teto permitindo que os sete permanecessem naquele local de pé ou encolhidos não tendo espaço para se moverem ou tentarem se proteger Hidan ria divertindo se vendo seus corpos se sacudirem ao sentir a corrente elétrica, apenas parou os choques por que Kakuzo o advertiu:

\- Se matar uma daquelas mulheres teremos problemas. Já chega!

Os dois saíram da sala sem mais conversas deixando o grupo atordoado em sua gaiola, Tsunade chorava com Jiraya inconsciente em seus braços, Sakura tentava consolar a mãe e reanimar o pai, Minato analisava a tudo tentando achar uma forma de se livrar daquele lugar. Do lado de fora da porta Hidan impaciente gritava:

\- Zumbi maldito, bateu tanto no velho que nem pude me divertir.

\- Existem outras pessoas lá dentro escolha outra diversão.

Hidan parou um instante olhando para o nada, desceu animado para o primeiro andar tinha uma ideia que havia lhe deixado excitado, iria procurar Sasori para ver se esse possui o que necessitava.

Sasuke observa atentamente os novos hospedes de sua teve queria um pouco mais de diversão saiu de seu quarto andando com um pouco mais de pressa que o habitual estava abrindo a porta do segundo andar quando essa se abriu, viu Hidan e Sasori junto com Karin olhando lhe surpreso perguntou irritado:

\- O que?

\- Sasuke! Hidan e Sasori gostariam de alguns de seus instrumentos de treinamento.

\- O que desejam fazer?

\- Bem...

\- Apenas me digam é com os novos hospedes?

\- Sim!

\- Venham comigo!

Diz Sasuke indo com esses ate seu local particular de treinamento fazendo Hidan gritar de Animação iriam se divertir muito com aquela família.


	5. Chapter 5

Os quatro entraram na sala de treinamento de Sasuke, Karin sentia arrepios de pavor mesmo depois de tantos anos não conseguia se esquecer daquele local, Hidan adorava aquele lugar havia tudo ali desde de brinquedos ate objetos de tortura erótica, muitos daqueles artefatos Sasori conhecia bem, muitos dos instrumentos usados para treinar as mulheres o moreno apenas idealizava passando para o gênio ruivo da criação fazer com que tomassem forma na realidade, como pagamento o Sasuke sempre permitia lhe auxiliar em seus treinamentos.

Sasuke observou os três atentamente atirando lhes roupas e capuzes negros, olhou para Karin ordenando:

\- Vá buscar Zetsu, avise os outros que daremos uma festa de boas vinda.

\- Sim Sasuke.

Disse a ruiva descendo as escadas com pressa chegando ao primeiro andar encontrou com alguns dos homens conversando outros assistindo teve, Konan lia em silêncio, Karin aproximou se de Zetsu dizendo lhe em alto e bom som:

\- Zetsu! Sasuke esta chamando o!

\- Sasuke? O que aconteceu?

\- Ele vai dar uma festa...

Começou um burburinho na sala fazendo Karin se calar Obito, Kakashi e Kisame já estavam interessados no assunto perguntando lhe:

\- Apenas Zetsu poderá participar?

\- Sasuke kun estendeu o convite a todos.

Os homens se animam Zetsu já estava seguindo na frente para o segundo andar enquanto Karin subia com os outros homens, Kisame questionou a Itachi e Konan se não iriam participar a mulher de cabelos azuis apenas levantou seus olhos responde sem muito animo:

\- Hoje não. E você Itachi?

O moreno parecia distante absorto em seus pensamentos, por mais que não gosta se de participar daquelas festas precisava aproximar para poder salva a família de seu amigo Minato, precisava tranquiliza ló ao menos, foi tirado de seu torpor pela voz de Kisame:

\- Então Itachi? Você vem?

\- Claro.

Respondeu o moreno seguindo o parceiro de dupla, Kakuzo permanecia com seus olhos voltados para o aparelho de teve sem dar a menor atenção ao assunto, à movimentação de Deidara se encolhendo e abraçando as pernas junto ao corpo lhe chamou a atenção questionou incomodado:

\- O que foi decepcionado com seu namorado?

\- Não diga bobagens Kakuzo.

\- O que foi então?

\- Não esperava que todos fossem participar... Nossa é horrível.

\- Tente não pensar em nossos hospedes como pessoas.

\- Você não sabe como é...

Deidara estava se emocionando novamente com as lembranças de sua infância e adolescia dos estupros constantes que sofrera desde que a mãe o vendera juntamente com sua irmã, estaria naquela situação ainda se Kakuzo não o houvesse ajudado, ate hoje o rapaz não sabia dizer se aquilo que ocorreu fora por pena ou apenas o mais velho havia visto o talento do artista que havia nele. Sentiu a mão grande e pesada afagando sem jeito o alto de sua cabeça, o que fez o garoto olhar para o grande homem ao seu lado que lhe dizia:

\- Não se preocupe, eu tomo conta de você.

\- Obrigada.

Deidara não resistiu apoio sua cabeça próxima ao ombro de Kakuzo que embora houvesse ficado um pouco sem jeito com a reação do garoto não teve coragem de espanta ló continuou a conversa:

\- Você viu quem são as moças que trouxemos?

\- O que têm elas?

\- Uma delas é a filha mais velha dos Hyuuga, isso pode ser um enorme problema.

Deidara fez silêncio olhando tambem para o aparelho de teve pensando no que havia ouvido, Konan que tambem havia ouvido esta informação agora maquinava como tirar proveito disso juntamente com Pain.

No segundo andar daquela mansão todos os homens estavam prontos vestidos de negros dos pés a cabeça suas toucas apenas permitiam que lhes vissem os olhos, antes de saírem Sasuke lhes advertiu:

\- As duas garotas não devem ser defloradas, entenderam.

\- Mas...

Começa Hidan a protestar sendo calado por Kakashi:

\- Sasuke tem razão o preço de uma escrava sexual pode aumentar muito se essa for uma virgem.

\- No mais façam o que desejarem. Vamos apenas aguardar o retorno de Karin.

Zetsu havia se multiplicado tornando os em um numero ainda maior, Karin havia ido ate a cela prepara o local para que os homens pudessem ficar mais a vontade em sua festa, havia vibradores e plugs de todos os tipos, algemas, mordaças, vendas entre vários aparelhos para prenderem o corpo da vitima imobilizada, Sakura e sua família assistiam assustados, ao ver um grande aquário de vidro ser trazido para o meio da cela a garota pergunta:

\- O que esta acontecendo afinal?

\- Eu não sei minha filha, mas não deve ser boa coisa.

Assim que Karin terminou de arrumar o local os homens vestidos de negro entraram na sala um após o outro, Karin fechou a porta logo após que esses entraram todos estavam de pé olhando para a gaiola onde a família estava, todos tinham um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquele momento, a garota ruiva que apenas permaneceu por ordens de Sasuke que poderia necessitar de seu auxilio, aguardava o sinal do moreno para que a gaiola fosse aberta, discretamente o sinal foi lhe dado um aceno de cabeça.

Assim que o portão da gaiola foi destravado os homens invadiram o pequeno local agarrando um após o outro e levando para fora de sua gaiola, Jiraya permanecia inconsciente foi deixado dentro dessa jogado no chão, Hidan juntamente com dois dos Zetsu arrastou Naruto que tentava lutar para se desvencilhar daqueles homens foi colocado de joelhos sobre o chão a frente de Hidan o garoto ouviu os gritos de sua mãe, da avó, da irmã e de sua namorada muito próximo a si, moveu seu rosto para ver o que acontecia se deparou com a cena três daqueles homens estavam retirando com violência a roupa de Hinata que gritava e se debatia chorando desesperada, pode ver claramente um deles abocanhando um dos seios de sua namorada enquanto outro deles invadia a entrada traseira da garota firmemente segura enquanto o terceiro lambia o sexo da jovem, estava horrorizado gritou:

\- Larguem a minha namora agora.

Tentou mover se em vão, foi detido pelos Zetsu ao seu lado, sentiu um soco acertando seu rosto voltou se para frente para perceber o que estava ocorrendo se deparando com o membro rígido que Hidan batia em seu rosto ordenando lhe:

\- Engula tudo igual à vadia da sua namorada.

O ódio tomou conta de Naruto quando sentiu o membro de Hidan entrando forçado em sua boca não teve duvidas esperou que Hidan enfiasse quase ate a metade o mordeu, usou toda a força que possuía para feri lo. Hidan urrava de dor aos berros, enquanto batia em Naruto de todas as formas possíveis para faze ló soltar de seu membro antes que lhe arranca se um pedaço:

\- Meu pau! Moleque maldito eu vou te estuprar ate a sua morte, você vai sofrer... Solta!

Assim que os Zetsu começaram a chuta ló Naruto não teve mais forças largando os genitais de Hidan, o garoto havia cometido um grande erro e iria pagar caro por isso, assim que recuperou seu folego deu um sorriso diabólico observando o garoto enquanto esse era erguido o chão pelos Zetsu dizendo:

\- Para o pau de arara.

Ao ouvir isso Minato que estava sendo espancado por quatro homens grita:

\- Naruto não! Deixem no em paz.

Minato apenas sentiu se sento conduzido ate o grande aquário sua cabeça foi afundada no mesmo enquanto sentia seu corpo sendo espancando violentamente, quanto estava quase desfalecendo puxaram sua cabeça de dentro da água para que pudesse respirar logo voltando a afoga lo.

Kuchina estava apavorada tentando fugir de um grupo de cinco homens que a encurralaram junto à gaiola enquanto tentava ajudar Tsunade que estava sendo violentada brutalmente por dois homens ao mesmo tempo, eles a havia amordaçado a loira apenas conseguia choram sendo invadida em ambas as entradas. A ruiva não seria pega tão facilmente pensou em voltar para a gaiola, assim que encostou se na mesma sentiu um choque percorrendo seu corpo ficou sem ação por alguns instantes atordoada pelo choque elétrico, era o que bastava os homens imediatamente a agarram segurando firmemente e algemando seus braços atrás das costas um deles prontamente encaixou seu membro ereto em seu sexo fazendo a ruiva grunhir de dor enquanto esse começava a mover se violentamente dentro de seu corpo, um deles brinca com um tipo de artefato perfurante em seus mamilos, o que lhe causou uma dor inexplicável tentou se proteger sem sucesso ouvi o homem que abusava seu corpo gemer:

\- Quanto mais dor ela sente mais apertada fica... Que delicia.

Um deles que ouvia aquela afirmação não teve duvidas apenas usou seu peso para empurrar um pouco o corpo da mulher, segurou a pelos cabelos, queria muito ver a expressão de seu rosto quando a penetrasse, enfiou seu membro com dificuldade juntamente com o de seu companheiro ambos se moviam freneticamente dentro do sexo da ruiva, sentindo seus membros se esfregando enquanto o sexo de Kuchina os apertava os homens urravam de prazer.

Um pouco distante deles Sasori apenas assistia a Kuchina sendo brutalmente violada sentiu um enorme tesão ouvindo e vendo o choro daquelas pessoas o cheiro do sangue que escorria daqueles corpos, foi tirado de seus delírios pelos gritos de Minato desesperado tentando chamar a atenção de Hidan para si. Naruto já estava preso no pau de arara nu, um dos homens abriu lhe a boca a força enquanto o outro lhe segurava a língua fora dessa, o garoto sequer conseguiu lutar sentiu um bisturi cortando uma grande parte de sua língua enquanto o sangue jorrava por seu rosto Hidan ri satisfeito ouvindo o som do desespero do pai e do filho.

Sasori não podia, mas conter sua excitação o desespero e a dor o excitavam mais do que qualquer coisa, ajoelhou se atrás de Minato enquanto esse estava sendo afogado apenas afastou suas nádegas sem nenhum pudor ou pena, forçou a entrada de seu membro no mesmo, assim que o homem levantou para respirar um pouco e sua musculatura relaxou foi invadido de uma única vez, o rapaz ruivo estava tão excitado com toda aquela situação que não se importou com o sangue escorrendo do corpo que violava, quase o matara afogado enquanto se satisfazia em seu corpo, assim que percebeu que esse havia perdido os sentidos apos alguns minutos se sua sádica brincadeira o chutou ate sua raiva passar, jogando seu corpo inerte na gaiola sobre o corpo de Jiraya.

Sakura estava algemada pelos pés e mãos, olhava apavorada para o que acontecia com sua família, podia ver a sua reta os homens jogando agua no rosto de Naruto que estava de cabeça para baixo enquanto Sasori o estuprava violentamente, Kuchina estava sendo violada em todas as suas entradas, Tsunade estava envolta por cinco homens diferentes uns a penetravam outros se masturbavam em seu corpo, Hinata estava estática enquanto um homem violava seu ânus e outros dois usavam brinquedos em seu corpo, sequer conseguia gritar. A garota rosada estava apreensiva viu um dos homens passar próximo ao seu corpo os olhar selvagem pareciam estuda lá sentiu um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo.

Sentiu o toque frio na pele das costas, foi tomada por pavor seria violentada, espancada o que fariam consigo, seu corpo tremia sentiu aquele homem apoiar se em suas costas levando uma das mãos ate seu traseiro apertando o com força, a outra mão passeava por seu abdômen subindo ate seus seios, Sakura tentava conter as lagrimas de desespero sem sucesso, sentiu algo rígido esfregando se junto ao seu sexo ainda com delicadeza em seu clitóris seu pavor tomou conta de si, não conseguiu conter se sentiu os jatos quentes de sua urina escorrendo por suas pernas, deixando o homem que lhe tocava sem ação.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi ficou sem ação alguns segundo olhando para a garota se urinando em sua frente enquanto ele segurava um vibrador em suas mãos, olhou na direção de Sasuke que tentava conter uma gargalhada, aquela era sem duvida a cena mais patética que já havia visto em sua vida, Itachi que ate o momento esta enojado de ver aquelas cenas a seu redor foi desperto de seu torpor por aquele instante, Itachi viu sua oportunidade em se aproximar de um dos membros daquela família, porem para sua surpresa seu irmão foi mais rápido parou na frente da garota que permanecia olhando para o chão, olhou para Kakashi fazendo um sinal que deveria achar outra mulher para brincar.

O gerente prontamente entendeu, nem mesmo Kakashi contrariava Sasuke, indo para próximo de Tsunade que já estava começando a demonstrar sinais de exaustão, independente disso o gerente sempre tivera um fetiche pela senhora loira de seios gêneros, aquela era a chance de satisfazer suas fantasias, Itachi permanecia em silêncio observando o irmão caçula parado na frente daquela jovem imóvel.

Sakura estava apavorada não tinha coragem de levantar seu rosto e ver quem era o homem a sua frente de onde estava apenas podia ver seus sapatos. Estava completamente indefessa, havia sido amarrada nua em um tipo de quadrado de metal não havia conseguido se defender, ate aquele momento não havia sido espancada nem abusada de forma alguma, mas parece que a sorte havia terminado. Sentiu uma das mãos do homem a sua frente correr por sobre a parte interna de sua cocha chegando ate sua virilha, ficando molhada pela urina que a havia molhada, sentiu o homem esfregar a mão molhada em seu rosto com força logo segurando lhe pelos cabelos fazendo a encarar seu rosto ouviu incrédula:

\- Se você se comportar não te machucarei.

Sakura permaneceu encarando lhe sem dizer uma única palavra sem emitir um único som, Sasuke a encarava bem de perto, soltou o longo cabelos cor de rosa da jovem para explorar seu corpo com as mãos, correu os dedos sobre o rosto de traços finos, os lábios desceu pressionando as mãos em seu pescoço, o que deixo a jovem desconfortável tendo a impressão de que seria estrangulada a qualquer momento. Sasuke desceu as mãos por seus ombros tocando o lado de fora dos seios e as axilas, contornando ambos com as mãos, a garota ficou apreensiva com aquela situação, sentiu tocar seus seios com uma habilidade incrível, primeiro contornando os, massageando fazendo com seus mamilos se enrijecem mesmo contra sua vontade, sentiu o brincar com seus mamilos entre os dedos e para sua supressa um gemido baixo escapou de sua garganta fazendo Sasuke rir secretamente.

Sasuke contornou seu corpo sem tirar a mão de sobre um dos seios, o calor do toque dele a fez se sentir estranha o rapaz logo encaixou se junto as suas costas, apertando a contra o corpo se esfregando em seu traseiro alvo, redondo e tentador, afastou uma parte do cabelo da garota de sobre seu pescoço aconchegando se nesse disse lhe de forma gentil enquanto suas mãos desciam massageando o sexo da jovem, os movimentos delicados e contínuos de ambas as mãos acariciando seu sexo e seu clitóris a estavam excitando não podia negar ouvi dizendo:

\- Confie em mim, eu a ajudarei.

\- Como?

\- Protegerei você e sua família.

O toque de Sasuke ficava cada vez mais excitante e profundo, Sakura não podia acreditar estava sendo prazeroso aquele instante, tentava fechar os olhos para não perceber os horrores que estavam expostos, mas os gritos, os gemidos de dor e o choro não a permitiam esquecer, por um instante olhou para Hinata deitada no chão próximo a si sozinha mais parecia uma boneca largada no chão, ensanguentada em silêncio, viu um daqueles homens de preto que estava próximo à parede se aproximando, colocando a encaixada em seu colo enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o sexo da pobre garota, ele mantinha sua boca junto ao ouvido dessa, por um instante a garota tentou não imaginar o tipo de ameaças que aquele monstro deveria estar dizendo ou ate algo pior, sentiu uma onda de prazer tomar sua razão, não conseguiu conter seu corpo esta se esfregando naquele homem atrás de si.

Sasuke sentia o corpo e Sakura se esfregando ao seu aquilo lhe estava deixando excitado, fazia muito tempo que uma mulher não agia daquela forma sem que a tivesse ordenando, pode sentir sua ereção dentro das calças não perderia aquela chance libertou seu membro de dentro das roupas rapidamente, com uma das mãos aplicou nesse uma substancia uma droga lubrificante que a deixaria insaciável, forçou o corpo de Sakura para frente sem deixar de masturba lá, penetrou um de seus dedos na entrada da traseira da garota o que a fez arfar, estava supressa não estava sentindo dor, pelo contrario. Sasuke a masturbou com um pouco mais de vigor fazendo o corpo da jovem tremer era aquele o momento posicionou seu membro no corpo dessa e a invadiu sem deter se, fazendo a gritar pela dor no inicio logo sentindo o prazer dos seus movimentos, os olhos de Sakura estava arregrados estava sentindo prazer em ser invadida daquela forma por um desconhecido, havia sido humilhada, estava sendo estuprada e brutalizada junto com todos os membros de sua família e o que conseguia sentir era prazer, as ondas de prazer eram irresistíveis à medida que Sasuke intensificava as investidas em seu corpo cada vez menos conseguia se controlar, o moreno continuava masturbando a com vigor gemeu junto ao ouvido dela:

\- E assim que você gosta? Enquanto todos estão sofrendo a sua volta? Confesse esta sentindo apenas prazer agora.

Ela nada respondeu apenas baixando a cabeça tentando conter seus gemidos, Sasuke prendeu um dos mamilos beliscando com força sem diminuir suas investidas sem deixar de lado a masturbação, as pernas da garota tremeram, mordeu com força os lábios, estava preste a explodir em prazer a qualquer momento ele insiste:

\- Você é uma pessoa doente esta se satisfazendo dessa forma olhe para seu sobrinho... Ahhh Ele nunca mais ira falar. E o que dizer da sua mãe olhe o desespero dela enquanto e chicoteada e obrigada a engolir o pau de todos daqueles homens, diz para mim. Isso te excita, não é?

\- Por favor... Para!

\- Vamos qual o problema? Admita.

Gemia Sasuke em seu ouvido, Sakura tremia tentando conter seu próprio prazer enquanto se sentia a pessoa mais bestial do universo, chorava enquanto tentava conter seus gemidos, podia sentir a humidade de sua excitação escorrendo de seu sexo estava chegando a seu ápice não conseguiria se conter por muito tempo, o homem intensificou ainda mais seus movimento enquanto mais uma vez tortura lhe um do mamilos, arqueou seu corpo para frente o mais que podia sentindo o membro de Sasuke completamente em seu corpo, estremeceu por completo um gemido alto escapou de seus pulmões fazendo a atenção de todos se voltar para si, estava extasiada chegando ao seu ápice mal conseguia pensar no que estava ocorrendo a sua volta.

Sasuke retirou se de dentro do corpo dela, ainda não havia se satisfeito, soltou os braços e as pernas de Sakura conduzindo a consigo para longe do lugar onde estava presa, a rosada mal conseguia andar o corpo tremulo não conseguiu pensar em se livrar dele, o rapaz sentou se em uma cadeira colocando a de joelho a sua frente fazendo a encarar o membro que a pouco estava dentro de seu corpo, Sasuke ordenou:

\- Chupe.

Sakura sentiu seu estomago revirar o membro daquele homem parecia sujo, ao olhar percebeu que tinha fezes nesse levando seus olhos para esse esperando que não a obrigasse aquilo, mas nada foi dito apenas empurrou sua cabeça em direção do membro, fazendo o mesmo entrar quase inteiro em sua boca, Sasuke ditava o ritmo segurando a cabeça da garota com força, quase a fazendo engasgar, enfiando quase ate sua garganta. Kakashi que estava próximo dos dois não se conteve ao ser a rosada de quatro, olhou com atenção para seu sexo ainda húmido e para sua entrada traseira ainda dilatada por ter ido invadida há poucos instantes, enquanto a garota estava chupando Sasuke se posicionou atrás dessa invadindo lhe de uma única vez estava excitado demais para ser delicado, bombava seu membro dentro dessa com velocidade, Sakura mal conseguia respirar sentia um misto de dor, prazer e asco àquela situação. O ritmo de ambos era muito forte, Sasuke penetrava seu membro bem próximo à garganta de Sakura, sentiu palmadas fortes em seu traseiro a dor ardida de cada uma das palmadas pareciam estar fazendo sua cabeça se esvaziar dos pensamentos, sentiu os jatos do gozo quente de Kakashi em suas costas enquanto Sasuke gemia agarrando lhe pelos cabelos:

\- Assim... Vou gozar na sua garganta! Eu sei que você quer... Diz para mim...

Sasuke estava alucinado enfiando cada vez mais fundo seu membro na boca de Sakura que podia sentir as anciãs de vomito aumentando, o moreno sentiu seu ápice de seu prazer entre gemidos, podia sentir seu abdômen tremer de tanto prazer, segurou a cabeça da jovem rosada a sua frente enfiando se fundo em sua boca sentiu imediatamente algo estranho, assim que os jatos de gozo saíram para dentro daquela boca, Sakura não conseguiu se conter vomitando sobre Sasuke.

O rapaz assistiu incrédulo a vomitar seu membro e seu colo enquanto tentava desesperadamente respirar, os olhos negros de Sasuke brilhavam iria castiga lá e voltar a se satisfazer em se corpo ate ficar cansado diria que seria por aquele motivo, por um instante percebeu os Zetsu a arrastando de juntos a si pelos cabelos em meio a bofetadas e pontapés, a deitaram sobre o chão afastando violentamente suas pernas introduzindo em seu sexo algo que lembrava um vibrador, enfiaram lhe ate o máximo o que o corpo da garota permitia, disparando nessa uma forte corrente elétrica diretamente nas paredes de seu sexo e em se útero não uma, mas três vezes a deixando ferida e inconsciente.

\- O que fizeram?!

O tom de fúria alto daquela frase fez com que todos olhassem imediatamente para Sasuke sua expressão era assustadora, haviam estragado sua diversão, estavam atrasando seus planos em muito tempo, levantou indignado:

\- A festa acabou! Todos para fora.

\- Mas Sasuke...

\- Agora!

Disse mais alto fazendo todos saírem com pressa pela porta tirando os aparelhos do local e os demais apetrechos apenas deixando suas vitimas vencidas e humilhadas no chão, Kuchina se arrastou ate o filho chorando o garoto estava com o rosto desfigurado havia apanhado muito, estava muito machucado o colocou nos braços em desespero, chorou constatando:

\- Nos vamos morrer... Um a um!

A mulher ruiva chora desesperada segurando o filho no colo, Tsunade apenas se arrasta para junto de Sakura checou os sinais da garota ficou mais tranquila estava apenas desacordada.

Hinata estava sentada no meio da sala com os braços cobrindo os seios olhando perdida para o nada, estava pensativa sobre o que aquele homem de preto lhe havia dito assim que todos estivessem bem conversaria com tentaria conversar com esses.


	7. Chapter 7

Havia se passado três dias que estavam confinados naquele local eram violentados todos os dias, muitas veze grupos de dez a doze homens entravam no local para violentar e espancar apenas um deles na frente dos demais, eram espancados duas ate três vezes ao dia, eram eletrocutados diariamente quase não recebiam alimentos ou agua, as vezes a única coisa que tinham para beber era sua própria urina, eram raras as vezes que lhes eram permitido dormir um som alto e agonizante podia ser ouvido na sala por longos períodos de tempo, os ânimos de todos pareciam estar abalados, principalmente depois do que havia ocorrido com Naruto.

Após a festa que Sasuke promoveu Naruto mal conseguia se alimentar, o ferimento de sua língua sangrava constantemente, tinha febre o tempo todo não conseguia mais falar, mal ficava em pé sozinho, os lábios tinha um tom negro o rosto do jovem demostrava a dor que estava sentindo. Após muita reclamação de Tsunade e Kuchina quando alguém entrava em sua cela um final de tarde Itachi foi ate o local acompanhado por Kakuzo, todos ficaram apreensivos sempre que aquele homem bruto entrava na sala as coisas ficavam piores. O grande zumbi mal humorado colocou seus utensílios médicos sobre uma mesa, fez um sinal para Itachi que deveria trazer seu paciente para ser tratado.

Prontamente Itachi abriu à gaiola Tsunade estava apreensiva em entregar o neto ao cuidado daqueles homens, ouviu o Uchiha dizer lhe:

\- Entregue o iremos ajuda lo.

\- E você...

Constatou Hinata baixo olhando para o homem a sua frente que pegava Naruto dos braços de Kuchina, Itachi a olhou de forma inigmatica não lhe disse nada, Jiraya a questionou:

\- Do que esta falando Hinata?

\- Precisamos conversar sobre aquele dia...

\- Hinata...

\- Por favor, Jiraya Sama.

Franzi-o cenho contrariado não queria ouvir nenhum relato daquele dia, já havia visto e ouvido demais mal aguentava ver o rosto de dor dos filhos, Sakura com os órgãos gênitas queimados por descarga elétrica e Minato espancado e violado brutalmente, além dos demais, Jiraya tinha certeza que a única coisa que o mantinha vivo ainda era seu desejo de vingança e seu ódio, observou Itachi deitando Naruto sobre uma maca onde Kakuzo abriu sua boca analisando o ferimento atentamente.

Itachi observava a certa distancia enquanto segurava a cabeça do jovem para que não se movesse, ouviu Kakuzo dizer:

\- Que nojo.

\- Podemos ajudar?

\- Se eu tentar limpar o ferimento entrara em choque... Mesmo assim eu duvido que sobreviva muito tempo, veja você mesmo.

Itachi apenas inclinou um pouco sua cabeça de imediato o cheiro pútrido exalou da boca de Naruto, observou com cuidado e percebeu que seu ferimento esta envolto por uma substancia pastosa escura, constatou incrédulo:

\- Como não percebi isso...

\- Você sabe o que é?

\- Sim são fezes. Fizeram alguns deles comer e beber...

\- Eu entendi! Não tenho como ajuda lo.

\- Se estiver em um Genjutsu pode ajuda ló?

\- Talvez.

Kakuzo preparava tudo que precisaria para ajudar Naruto, chegou ate mesmo a sair alguns instantes da sala, enquanto Itachi aguarda seu comando, sabia que seria algo arriscado que poderiam matar o garoto, mas preferia arriscar era o filho de seu colega. Da cela Minato apenas assistia sem dizer aos demais a verdade sobre Itachi, se o fizesse poderia ser perigoso para ambos, à verdade era que Itachi era um de seus colegas da policia disfarçado dentro da Akatsuki, estava a anos juntando provas contra a família Uchiha e sua gangue para que pudessem enfim prende lós.

Kakuzo fez um sinal para Itachi que ativou seu Sharingan prendendo imediatamente Naruto em seu genjutsu deixando o assim livre de qualquer desconforto que o tratamento fosse causar assim o mesmo começou a limpeza no local ferido o melhor que podia e mais rápido, enquanto os dois cuidavam de Naruto, Deidara entrou furtivo na sala, trancando a porta atrás de si aproximou se dos três Kakuzo questionou lhe:

\- Trouxe o que pedi?

\- Sim!

\- Ótimo! Seja discreto ao cuidar dos ferimentos deles, todos os locais dessa sala possuem câmeras.

\- Como eu vou fazer?

\- Deidara? Pelo amor de Deus finja que esta espancando ou estuprando alguém e faça o que precisa ser feito, não temos muito tempo.

\- Mas eu...

\- Não quer mais ajuda lós?

Questiona Kakuzo encarando Deidara enquanto trabalhava nos ferimentos de Naruto, todo aquele plano de ajuda lós havia começado após a festa, assim que Sasuke os expulsara da cela daquelas pessoas, Kakashi e os outros desceram as escadas rindo, Obito estava coberto de sangue ate os cabelos, estava extasiado com a festa que acaba de participar, assim que Deidara o viu sentiu prontamente um mal estar tomando conta de si, os ouviu rir e comentar suas façanhas por alguns segundos antes de ter que sair do local para vomitar e chorar, não conseguia deixar de se por no lugar daquelas pessoas. Sentado no chão de uma pequena varanda do local, com as duas mãos sobre os longos cabelos loiros não conseguia se acalmar, as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos como se não tivessem fim, quando percebeu que não estava sozinho, levantou os olhos um pouco para ver de quem se tratava, logo reconheceu o par de coturnos de Kakuzo o mesmo lhe tranquilo:

\- Apenas quero saber se estavam bem.

Foi só então que Deidara percebeu Itachi de pé quase a sua frente com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, os olhos fechados tão enojado quanto o loiro, mas bem menos emocionado, pensava em como ajuda ló de alguma forma quando sentiu as mão do loiro agarrando e sacudindo seus braços em fúria:

\- O que fizeram com aquelas pessoas? Seus monstros...

\- Já chega garoto...

Disse Kakuzo tirando o de cima de Itachi, o jovem loiro continuou:

\- Vocês não tem alma, tenho nojo de você Itachi, nojo. O que fizeram? Diga?

\- Por que se importa?

Questiona Itachi frio, queria saber as reais intenções do loiro, o jovem deu dois passos para longe desse engoliu em seco respondendo:

\- Quero ao menos tentar ajuda lós.

\- Como?

\- Cuidando de seus ferimentos, levando remédio, comida... Qualquer coisa.

\- Você vai se meter em encrencas garoto...

Alertou Kakuzo, sendo interrompido por Itachi:

\- Não se tiver um plano e nos o ajudarmos.

\- Você quer ajudar?

Questiona Deidara surpreso, escutando de Itachi:

\- Tenho meus motivos...

Os três a partir daquele momento formularam um plano para tentar amenizar os estragos que fossem feitos a esses e tambem auxilia lós em uma fuga assim que possível. Dentro da cela Deidara muniu se de coragem puxou com força o ar para os pulmões indo em direção à gaiola, observando onde haveriam os pontos cegos da mesma, aproximou da grade colocando as mãos de forma que a câmera não mostra se sua boca, falo baixo olhando para Tsunade dizendo:

\- Eu trouxe remédio para seus ferimentos, por favor, aceite.

Disse ele levando a mão a bolso da calça mostrando um pote pequeno ao qual a loira prontamente reconheceu antes que essa puxasse da mão deste o mesmo advertiu:

\- Seja cautelosa estamos sendo filmados.

\- Entendo. Kuchina me ajude aqui, por favor.

Pediu a loira a sua nora que prontamente se aproximou junto com essa do jovem ainda pelas grades cercaram a altura de seus bolsos, enquanto as duas retiravam o frasco dos bolsos de Deidara, Sakura observava ao redor constatando:

\- Assim as câmeras iram perceber o que esta havendo.

Tsunade observa ao redor percebendo que Sakura tinha razão, a jovem rosada se junta as mais velhas tapando as três a altura dos bolsos de loira para as câmeras pareciam que as três faziam sexo oral no loiro, os remédios retirados desse eram imediatamente escondido da forma que podiam, enquanto isso Kakuzo terminava de limpar o ferimento de Naruto, olhou desanimado para Itachi:

\- Terei de cauterizar, pode mante lo.

\- Sim.

Responde Itachi enquanto Kakuzo cauterizado com ferro quente o corte no que havia sobrado na língua de Naruto. Muito distante dali Orochimaru estava extasiado assistindo o vídeo da família de seu ex-sócio ria muito vendo a fumaça saindo do que poderia ser o rosto de Naruto enquanto Deidara obrigava as mulheres a chupa ló, após o que tinha assistido na festa estava animado para as mais diversas torturas que passariam refletiu em voz alta:

\- Esses Uchiha são uns animais.

Enquanto gargalhava apenas parando para tragar seu charuto. Alheio a brutal realidade que acontecia Hiashi estava furioso por não ter noticias de sua filha mais velha, já havia tentado ligar para a garota sem sucesso, procurado todas as amigas e ninguém sabia nada de seu paradeiro, ate que o mesmo enviou seus homens para que fossem a casa do namorado da jovem, lá a verdade estarrecedora veio à tona os homens depararam se com a casa toda aberta, todos os empregados haviam sido executados com um tiro na cabeça, a casa havia sido toda revirada e saqueado e ainda havia vestígios de uma uta na sala da casa, Kon ao ser informado de toda a situação e ver o local com seus próprios olhos ligou para Hiashi:

\- Encontrou?

\- Hiashi Sama, não sei como lhe dizer isso... Algo aconteceu.

\- Como assim?

\- Todos os empregados foram assassinados, a casa esta revirada... Alguma coisa aconteceu a estas pessoas.

\- Meu deus Hinata.

\- Irei acionar a policia...

\- Contate Neji, quero minha filha de volta Kou entendeu?

\- Sim senhor, imediatamente.

Kou sabia bem que se Haishi iria envolver Neji e seus homens no assunto, e porque estava esperando o pior daquela situação o homem de aparência oriental tentava entender o que havia ocorrido sem conseguir imaginar uma resposta para tamanha brutalidade, apenas saiu do local enquanto acionava a policia local e tambem Neji.


	8. Chapter 8

Fazia quase dois dias que o grupo de estranhos os estavam ajudando no cativeiro, a maioria do grupo achava estranho àquela ajuda inusitada, Tsunade parecia muito desconfiada juntamente com Kuchina, mesmo que essa tivesse que admitir que se não fosse pela ajuda daqueles estranhos o filho não teria sobrevivido, sempre que conversavam se aproximavam bastante um dos outros, falavam baixo e com o rosto voltado para o chão, para que se alguém os tivesse assistindo não pudesse identificar do que falavam, Sakura questionou incomodada:

\- Por que estão nos ajudando depois de ter feito o que fizeram conosco?

\- Irmã me escute Itachi... Aquele homem de cabelo preto que vem acompanhando o loiro e um policia disfarçado.

\- O que?

\- Fale baixo Sakura, se descobrirem ele estará em perigo. Foi isso que ele disse a Hinata naquele dia enquanto...

Minato não conseguiu concluir a frase as lembranças daquele dia ainda o enojavam e lhe davam ódio, Sakura concluiu:

\- Entendo, devemos confiar neles.

\- Sim.

No andar de baixo do esconderijo Kakuzo, Deidara juntamente com Itachi conversavam sobre uma forma de auxiliar Jiraya e sua família na fuga daquele local, o loiro estava muito nervoso:

\- Como vamos tira lós sem chamar a atenção?

\- Deidara preste atenção, hoje é o dia que ficamos apenas nós três no esconderijo...

\- Nós três e Sasuke.

\- O que é o mesmo que nada, ele jamais sairia de seu quarto para impedir uma fuga.

\- Entendi, como faremos?

\- Vamos fingir que se revoltaram e que derrubaram você e eu, Kakuzo estará do lado de fora garantindo que ninguém os surpreenda.

Explica Itachi com muita calma, os três mantinham a atenção no local para não serem ouvidos por ninguém que pudesse atrapalha lós. Não perceberam Konan os espionando usando um enfeite feito de papel ouviu atentamente os planos desses em outro local juntamente com Pain seu namorado e parceiro, a moça de cabelo azul sorriu:

\- O que acha?

\- Não devemos nos envolver nos planos de fugas desses caras.

\- Por que não?

\- Itachi é da família Uchiha, jamais nos ouviram.

Obito que chegava ao esconderijo naquele momento ouviu sobre a fuga e o nome de Itachi, aproximou do casal questionando:

\- Do que estão falando? Que fuga e qual de ligação de Itachi a isso?

O casal se entre olha percebendo Obito parado na frente dos mesmos querendo explicações sobre aquela conversa, enquanto isso no segundo andar Sasuke assistia desconfiado as câmeras, havia algo lhe incomodando nas constantes visitas de Deidara aos hospedes, lembrava claramente do jovem de cabelo de cabelo loiro ter implorado para não participar dos treinamentos, pois tinha traumas sérios quanto aquele tipo de pratica, ainda mais acompanhado de seu irmão mais velho.

Sasuke estava pensando sobre aquela situação estava absorto quanto o som de Karin batendo na porta o despertou, moveu seus olhos ate essa fazendo um sinal com a mão para que entrasse coisa que a ruiva fez sem demorar, o moreno estendeu a essa uma venda explicando lhe:

\- Traga-me a garota de cabelo rosa.

Karin franziu a testa pegando a venda saindo rapidamente pela porta, surpreendendo Obito na frente da mesma os dois ficaram parados por alguns segundos ate que Sasuke se aproximar questionando:

\- Obito! O que quer?

\- Ira ficar hoje no esconderijo?

\- Sim por quê? Karin vá fazer o que mandei.

\- Sim Sasuke.

Diz a ruiva deixando os dois conversando com pressa, Obito observando a distancia que Karin estava, explica lhe:

\- Parece que nossos hospedes estão tramando uma fuga, ajudados por alguns de nossos membros.

\- Entendo, de quem suspeita?

\- Seu irmão é um deles.

\- Por que acha isso?

\- Tenho motivos para desconfiar. Caso presencie a tentativa de fuga, faça o possível para desencoraja lós.

\- Conte comigo.

Disse o mais jovem vendo Karin se aproximar trazendo a garota vendada em sua direção, Sasuke apenas abandonou sua conversa com Obito indo pessoalmente pegar Sakura guiando para dentro de sua sala de treinamento, o que fez Obito estranhar e rir enquanto descia para o segundo andar, ao passar do lado de Karin provocou:

\- Humm! Sasuke tem um novo bichinho de estimação...

Karin ouviu aquela afirmação com ódio, estava percebendo que o moreno estava diferente desde a chegada daquela garota, achou que a mataria por ter vomitado nele, mas agora estava a levando para sua sala de treinamento, não permitira que ele tivesse outra mulher, não permitiria que ela vivesse, saiu da frente da porta devagar tomada por ciúmes daquele que considerava como sua propriedade.

Dentro da sala de treinamento Sakura estava de pé ainda vendada Sasuke a observou em silêncio, por alguns instantes, ordenou:

\- Tire a venda!

Sakura segurou com cuidado a venda retirando a devagar de sobre os olhos, assim que olhou para frente pode perceber o rapaz da sua idade parado a sua frente olhando a, teve certeza que o conhecia, sorriu lembrando se dele, quase partiu em sua direção para abraça ló:

\- Sasuke? E você mesmo?

\- Você se lembra de mim?

\- Claro que me lembro de você... O que faz aqui?

Perguntou olhando o local ao redor, Sasuke era sua paixão de infância, sempre se lembrou dele com saudade, sempre pensou nele, sempre quis revê ló, não entendeu o que esse fazia ali, não desejava acreditar que ele era um daqueles homens, o ouviu dizendo:

\- Eu treino mulheres. Você parece imunda, venha.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

Questionou confusa e chocada pela forma tão natural que o moreno lhe disse aquilo, seguindo o para uma banheira em uma espécie de corredor daquela sala, a garota olhou para a banheira de agua morna a sua frente, tudo que desejava era poder tomar um banho morno, mas não se mexeu apenas olhou o, o moreno sorriu:

\- Va em frente tire sua roupa e entre.

\- Eu não posso...

\- Sakura eu já lhe disse... Se você se comportar não te machucarei

Um arrepio sinistro correu o corpo da garota, era ele que havia abusado de seu corpo, foi aquele homem sentiu seus olhos se marejarem, não podia acreditar naquilo, Sasuke se aproximou:

\- Vamos, posso fazer isso ser bem pior.

Falou ele baixo junto a seu ouvido, fazendo seu corpo reagir podia sentir os pelos de sua nuca se eriçando, apertou os olhos tentando não chorar ou se desesperar, estavam sozinhos aquele homem podia mata lá se deseja se, não disse nada retirou a camiseta logo em seguida soltou as calças que vestia, Sasuke moveu se ate a frente dela observando lhe o corpo nu, ordenou:

\- Venha, entre!

Ela não disse nada apenas ando entrou na banheira em silêncio sem olhar para o rosto de Sasuke, esse pegou uma espoja de banho, molhou na agua da banheira começou a dar lhe banho, iniciou pelos braços enquanto dizia:

\- Quando digo que treino mulheres, significa que as educo para agradarem seus donos. Você entende o que digo?

Ela continuava em silêncio enquanto Sasuke terminava de lavar suas costas fazendo a recostar, enquanto fazia um pouco mais de espuma na esponja, estava ficando impaciente:

\- Responda o que lhe perguntei.

Mesmo contrariada lhe respondeu:

\- Você treina escravas sexuais não é?

\- Exatamente.

Disse enquanto passava a espoja sobre seus seios observando a ficar rubra ao sentir seu toque, passou a esponja sobre seu abdômen, descendo para o ventre, deslizou sobre sua cocha, deslizando a espoja ate seu sexo, mal havia encostando-se a esse a ouviu soltar um grunhido de dor, a viu encolher as pernas. Lembrou se imediatamente do que havia acontecido, devia estar muito machucada, soltou a esponja na agua despejando sabonete liquido em sua mão, volto à toca lá sob o olhar assustado de Sakura que desejava para ló, mas seu medo de ser machucada não a permitiu fazer nada.

O moreno a tocava habilmente, pode sentir suas cicatrizes na parte externa de seu sexo, tocou em seu clitóris fazendo a arfar, moveu seus olhos a essa percebendo que teria coragem de protestar, sorriu dizendo:

\- shiuuuu! Relaxe, não vai doer.

Os movimentos ritmados e delicados de Sasuke não demoraram a fazer Sakura estremecer, a garota não podia conter sua reação, ainda mais agora podia ver o rosto daquele que sempre adorou, ele podia ver no rosto a excitação da garota, sorriu provocando:

\- E assim que gosta? Ou prefere ser fodida?

A garota tentava se concentrar para não demonstrar que estava gostando do toque dele, Sasuke se aproximou de seu rosto provocante, fazendo a garota morder os lábios:

\- Você quer que eu te foda muito, quer gozar de novo no meu pau, não é minha vadia?

Sakura lembrou se da sensação que teve com ele, um gemido escapou seus lábios, Sasuke a retirou de dentro da banheira andou um pouco com essa nos braços, colocando sobre uma supercilie que lembrava uma mesa de exames, deitou de barriga para cima, a garota o observava apoiado sobre seu corpo, logo esse separou sua pernas com um pouco de dificuldade, pois essa não queria que a visse daquela forma. O rapaz sorriu vitorioso ao ver seu sexo na frente de seus olhos, pode observa três grandes cicatrizes nesse, nenhuma dessas estava inflama, pareciam em perfeita cicatrização, ordenou:

\- Fique bem quietinha agora, entendeu?

\- Sim.

Ele sorriu seria fácil treina lá, apoiando as pernas dessa em dois tipos de apoios próximos a cama, aproximou se do sexo da garota, primeiramente apenas tocou com os dedos, explorando os grandes lábios, tocando e penetrando seu sexo sem força, fez Sakura gemer ao sentir sua língua úmida e quente em seu sexo, Sasuke a lambeu avido, chupou seu clitóris movimentando um dos dedos dentro dessa com cuidado para não machuca lá mais a sentiu tremer, enquanto gemia, lambeu todo o gozo que escorreu de seu sexo, lambeu os lábios sentindo o gosto doce da mulher que desejava, pensou em possui lá ali mesmo, mas essa não aguentaria estava muito machucada. Puxou uma cadeira sentando se para tratar aqueles ferimentos, suspirou frustrado:

\- Adoraria foder com você agora, mas hoje ainda não é possível. Ainda sente muita dor?

\- Um pouco.

\- Onde dói mais?

\- Lá...

Franziu a testa fazendo cara de desentendido, odiava quando as mulheres faziam aquilo, questionou a:

\- Lá? Onde?

Sakura engoliu em seco aquela situação era constrangedora além do limite, Sasuke insistiu:

\- Onde fica isso?

\- Lá dentro.

Ele riu colocando um pouco de remido em uma gaze enrolada na ponta de um de seus brinquedos, introduziu devagar dentro de seu sexo fazendo a emitir um gritinho, olhou enquanto movia o mesmo espalhando a substancia dentro de seu corpo, enquanto conversava com essa:

\- Você é bem obediente, lembra se do que eu lhe disse? Eu quero muito te proteger e te ajudar.

\- Como vai me ajudar?

\- Fique comigo, eu a protegerei. Nunca mais será ferida dessa forma.

\- Se eu me comportar não vai me machucar.

\- Exatamente.

\- E a minha família?

\- Posso trazer as mulheres para cá, posso cuidar de todas. Posso garantir que veja seus familiares ao menos uma vez por dia.

\- E eles não sofreram mais se eu ficar com você.

\- Vou cuidar de você e da sua família, mas em troca fara o que eu pedir, quando e como eu pedir.

Sem entender direito o que Sasuke queria dizer com aquelas palavras e se sentindo sonolenta por causa do remédio Sakura apenas pensou em não ser mais espancada e tortura como havia sido ate aquele momento, Sasuke sempre fora muito gentil e doce não havia por que não confiar nesse, respondeu sentindo se segura:

\- Eu fico em você, Sasuke.

Sakura não percebeu o sorriso sinistro que o rapaz deu terminado de retirar o brinquedo seu corpo, levantou se retirando a de sobre a mesa entregando a essa um tipo de roupão, dizendo com tom amável:

\- Vou buscar as mulheres de sua família enquanto isso descanse, seu corpo precisa.

\- Obrigada Sasuke.

Agradecia à rosada sorrindo enquanto esse a guiava ate um quarto com quatro camas de casal grandes macias e confortáveis, fazia dias que a garota não dormia direito, apenas aproximou se de uma daquelas camas entrando sobre as cobertas adormecendo imediatamente, enquanto Sasuke trancava a porta retornando para seu quarto, rindo sozinho satisfeito consigo mesmo, a teria e faria com ela o que deseja se sem que essa sequer conseguisse protestar.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos estavam apreensivos pela demora de Sakura fazia horas que a garota havia sido levada de onde estavam nenhum deles tinha boa impressão disso, a porta da cela se abriu era Deidara se aproximou da gaiola fazendo como sempre Tsunade e Kuchina prontamente se aproximaram desse, o loiro explicou:

\- Agora à tarde estejam prontos para fugir. Temos um plano, eu e Itachi viremos ate aqui vocês nos atacam, ficaremos desacordados enquanto vocês correm para o primeiro andar pegam um carro e desaparecem, entenderam?

\- Sim, mas e Sakura?

\- O que tem ela?

\- Uma garota ruiva veio busca lá mais cedo...

\- Sasuke. Vou tentar acha lá, caso não consiga com vocês fora daqui e mais fácil liberta lá.

Tsunade suspirou frustrada, mas concordou com a cabeça que sim, Deidara saiu da cela com pressa não gostava de ficar no segundo andar tinha arrepios daquele lugar, já estava descendo as escadas quando se deparou com Sasuke que lhe perguntou:

\- Vejo que esta apreciando a vida de abusador.

\- O que?

\- Tem visitado bastante nossas hospedes.

O loiro não havia entendo o que Sasuke queria lhe dizer, só percebeu por que Kakuzo que estava perto de ambos levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas respondeu rindo enquanto se distanciava:

\- Ah... Sim! Sim são deliciosas.

\- E bom saber que posso contar com mais alguém para ajudar nos treinamentos. Irmão não se preocupe com a refeição dos hospedes Karin a levara.

\- Certo Sasuke.

Itachi estranhou aquela atitude de Sasuke, não pode fazer nenhum movimento estava sendo observado por Kakashi e Obito se fizesse qualquer menção de levantar ou falar seria seguido e interceptado.

Era o final da tarde quando Karin mesmo contrariada foi levar o jantar dos hospedes, não havia entendido o porquê Sasuke a havia mandando fazer aquilo, mas como de costume o obedeceu sem questionar, assim que a ruiva abriu a porta da gaiola, estranharam não ser nenhum dos dois homens, Minato observou a porta aberta atrás dessa não podiam perder aquela chance, o jovem a atacou com um chute certeiro, segurando se na parte de cima da gaiola para dar mais poder ao golpe, acertou em seu rosto que a deixou quase inconsciente.

Assim que Minato a percebeu fora de combate e a porta aberta saiu por essa com cuidado para verificar quem mais estava naquele andar não observando ninguém, apenas uma luz muito fraca aparecia no fim do corredor com certeza era a porta que Kakuzo deixaria aberta, chamou sua família para que lhe pudessem escapar naquele momento Sasuke assistia atenta aquela ação que acontecia no local, apenas avisou o Sasori como havia combinado:

\- Nossos hospedes estão fugindo

\- Entendo, vai mante lós em seu andar?

\- Pensei em acua-los um pouco.

\- Faça isso.

Disse Sasori terminando a conversa e alertando discretamente Zetsu que simplesmente aguardaram para ver se haveria realmente algum deles chegando ao primeiro andar, já no segundo andar Sasuke sequer se movimentou muito apenas aciona um botão para trancar a porta do segundo andar e um botão deixando seus cães de ataque ir atrás dos prisioneiros, apenas abriu a porta do seu quarto para poder comandar pessoalmente um possível ataque e para ver e seu visto por seus hospedes.

Um grupo de doze pit bull veio correndo e latindo na direção do grupo que não conseguia abrir a porta de saída daquele andar, a porta para o primeiro andar sempre era trancada por um dispositivo no quarto do jovem, só poderia abrir quem tivesse um dispositivo móvel semelhante ao dele, ao ver os cães Minato se pôs na frente de sua família:

\- Não se mexam.

Sasuke ri olhando para eles, enquanto os cães treinados apenas latem e rosnam sem ataca lós, apenas aguardando o comando do moreno que observa atento a expressão no rosto de cada um deles. O pavor era exatamente o que podia perceber, um esboço de sorriso fugiu de seus lábios sem muitas delongas ordenou:

\- Voltem para seu quarto.

Jiraya imediatamente o reconheceu, tentou chama ló ao bom senso apelando para a antiga amizade que possuía com seu neto:

\- Por favor, Sasuke, você era amigo do meu neto, deixe nos ir.

\- Nunca fui bom para ser amigo de seu neto, lembra se Jiraya? Agora voltem para seu quarto os meus bichinhos terão uma refeição farta hoje.

Estavam perdidos Jiraya imediatamente se lembrou de quando Naruto e Sasuke eram mais novos, quase adolescentes, descobriu que os dois estudam na mesma escola, ainda mais quando começou a perceber que Sakura parecia gostar daquele menino exigiu ao pai do garoto que o trocasse de escola por que o mesmo não era bom para frequentar ambientes de pessoas de bem como sua família, sentiu que havia cometido um erro que agora cobrava seu preço.

Eles voltavam para a sela devagar, com cuidado para passar distante dos cães furiosos que parecia que os destroçariam a qualquer instante, Sasuke e seus cães os acompanharam ate o quarto onde o moreno os trancou na jaula sem dizer uma palavra sendo observado por todos, em nenhum momento disseram nada, antes de sair levou Karin consigo não deixaria sua ajudante ferida para traz.

Minato sentia se culpado por tudo aquilo, quase haviam sido destroçados por cachorros, disse batendo o punho na grade:

\- Me perdoem eu não consegui que saíssemos daqui, o que deu errado afinal?

\- Meu filho a culpa não é sua. Eu disse que não devíamos confiar nessas pessoas.

\- Mas se eu...

São interrompidos novamente pela porta da cela se abrindo era Zetsu, o mesmo chegou sendo seguido por Sasori que iniciou a montar um estranho tipo de alavanca, parecia que alguém seria enforcado naquele momento, o homem de aparência estranha indico:

\- Um de vocês terá a honra de testar uma das criações de Sasori.

Todos ficaram em silêncio olhando o artefato estranho, Zetsu não disse mais nada entrou na gaiola pegando Minato por um dos braços, esse ainda tentou lutar sem muito sucesso. Suas duas mãos foram amarradas atrás do corpo, tendo outra corda passando pelo meio dessas, mantiveram seu corpo suspenso por quase uma hora com os braços e os ombros sendo forçados pelo peso do corpo, o rapaz sentia dores horríveis em seus ombros, quando sentiu surpreso como se seu corpo estivesse em queda livre sendo parado bruscamente, Tsunade gritou de pavor ao ver aquela cena o filho urrou de dor ao ter ambos os ombros completamente deslocados e seus tendões rompidos, Zetsu ao ver o estado do rapaz responde a Sasori:

\- Extraordinária invenção.

\- Acredito que não tentarão mais nenhum plano inusitado.

A partir daquele dia Minato quase não possuía mais o movimento dos braços, Tsunade estava desespera imaginando as atrocidades que ainda estariam por vir. Naquela noite Jiraya não conseguiu dormir seu animo estava quebrado, todos pareciam resignados com seu futuro incerto. No inicio da manhã Naruto estava cochilando com a cabeça apoiada em sua mãe, sem se apoiarem um nos outros não havia maneira que conseguissem dormir, abriu seus olhos percebeu uma grande tela sendo colocada junto à parede, era estranho aos seus olhos como o que mais os torturariam agora, ate que Karin veio ate a gaiola dizendo:

\- Você ruiva, a loira e a princesinha ai no fundo, preparassem serão trocadas de quarto.

\- Não aceito isso, quero ficar com meu marido, com minha família.

\- Vocês não aprendem mesmo. Hidan pode levar à loira!

Hidan se aproximou sem dizer uma única palavra segurou Tsunade pelo braço, ela tentou bater em eu rosto, Hidan a esbofeteou enquanto a arrastava para fora pelo longo cabelo loiro aos gritos, Karin olhou para as demais sorrindo diabólica:

\- Alguém mais se nega a ir?

Kuchina segurou a mão de Hinata para que essa tivesse coragem de sair, a ruiva foi à frente, antes de desaparecer na sala disse na direção de Minato e Naruto:

\- Tudo vai ficar bem.

Enquanto desaparecia pela portada da cela sendo fechada atrás delas, não andaram muito ate reencontrar Tsunade e Sakura abraçadas no centro de um quarto com camas, muito diferente da cela onde estavam Sakura ao ver a as outras duas mulheres correu em sua direção e as abraçou aliviada, as mulheres ficaram surpresas como local e com a presença e Sakura ali, apenas permaneceram próximas aguardando que Karin lhe disse algo.


	10. Chapter 10

Aguardaram por Karin, mas essa não veio muito pelo contrario quem veio a seu encontro foi à moça de cabelos azuis que entro no quarto e ficou observando as mulheres a sua frente parecia ler suas mentes, Konan era a única mulher na Akatsuki era esposa de Pain ou ao menos sua companheira, sempre que havia novas treinadas era aquela garota que auxiliava Sasuke, a jovem possuía um temperamento calmo e cruel quando o assunto era escrevas sexuais.

As quatro mulheres observavam Konan em silêncio apreensivas não sabiam do que a bela azulada era capaz, a jovem piscou algumas vezes terminando de dizer ao grupo:

\- Nossa relação será bem simples, eu darei a ordem que desejo que cumpram se não o fizerem serão punidas. Entenderam?

Todas permanecem em silêncio observando a sem compreender o que deveriam responder, Konan se aproxima de Kuchina observando os grandes olhos negros da ruiva questionando lhe:

\- Você entendeu o que eu disse?

\- S... Sim.

Uma forte bofetada acerta o rosto de Kuchina, que escute:

\- Vocês devem responder: Sim senhora. Agora você entendeu?

Kuchina aperta os punhos de tanta com raiva, quem aquela mulher pensava que era para trata lá daquela forma, todos a observavam apreensivas, a ruiva fecha seus olhos respondendo:

\- Sim senhora.

\- Ótimo. Sigam-me!

Disse indo para um banheiro feito todo de vidro, podiam ver as pessoas passando no lado de fora do mesmo olhando para o lugar, as quatro mulheres olhavam para o lindo banheiro digno de uma princesa com suas paredes de vidro não deixando margem para nenhuma privacidade, as mulheres ruborizaram ao imaginar se utilizando o mesmo, Konan as observou seria dizendo enquanto voltava ao quarto:

\- Esse será o banheiro que poderão usar.

\- Mas...

\- Alguma pergunta?

Responde Sakura prevendo que de nada adiantaria argumentar:

\- Não senhora!

\- Não será permitido que façam suas necessidades em outro local que não seja aquele. Esse será seu dormitório, venham comigo.

As mulheres nada questionam assustadas, Konan anda ate uma porta de madeira pesada empurrando à em seu interior as mulheres puderam ver um serie de aparelhos e apetrechos que pareciam utensílios de tortura naquela sala estavam tambem dois homens vestidos de negro e encapuzados para que as mulheres não pudessem ver seus rostos, como os que as haviam estuprado da primeira vez.

A preocupação tomou conta de Tsunade ao ver aqueles homens parados no centro da sala rapidamente olhou para Sakura e para Hinata que estavam em silencio, lembrou se de como haviam sofrido, nada lhe garantia que daquela vez não seria pior. Naquele momento Konan aguarda ordens de Sasuke para saber qual treinamento iriariam primeiro, em outro local o moreno assiste atentamente cada reação das quatro mulheres, ele ri dizendo:

\- Vamos faze lás perder um pouco dessa timidez toda.

Konan aproximasse de uma das paredes acionando um botão vermelho sobre essa fazendo um grupo de pessoas entrarem naquele local pareciam enfermeiros rapidamente imobilizaram as quatro mulheres aplicando com cuidando deixando a mostra apenas um de seus mamilos injetando com agulha e seringa uma substancia nesse, Tsunade tentou lutar questionando:

\- Que substancia é essa eu exijo saber.

Nada lhe foi dito, apenas a mantiveram imóvel junto ao chão como as demais lhe aplicaram a substancia logo levantando as e colocando em um tipo de gaiola com o chão forrado que mais lembrava uma cama, coisas que Tsunade, Hinata e Kuchina não viam há muito tempo. As quatro ficaram próximas bem no centro da gaiola estavam sentadas no chão da mesma. Observando a tudo apreensivas qualquer coisa podia acontecer naquele local, Konan permanecia de pé do lado de fora da gaiola apenas observando o relógio em seu pulso atentamente, a droga em seus corpos faria efeito a qualquer momento. A primeira a sentir foi Tsunade todas estavam muito próximas abraçadas, Hinata parecia ser a mais assustada dentre todas tremia abraçada a avó de seu namorado, a mais velha podia sentir o rosto da garota pressionando seus seios, a mulher ficou surpresa ao perceber que estava excitada com aquela situação, tentou afastar a garota de junto de seu corpo, mas essa estava apavorada demais para larga lá, Konan ouviu atentamente o comando.

\- Eles entraram agora, todos já sabem o que fazer.

Konan fez um sinal para os dois homens vestidos de negro e encapuzados, abriram a porta mais dois homens vestidos de negro, estes entram rapidamente no quarto logo apos entrando na gaiola com as mulheres. Kuchina já podia imaginar do que se tratava estava decidida não passaria por aquilo de novo lutaria por sua honra.

Quando tentou se mover percebeu que não conseguia ficar em pé, suas pernas estavam dormentes começou a ficar desesperada percebendo os estranhos indo à direção delas, Tsunade percebeu que a nora beliscava suas próprias pernas questionou:

\- O que esta acontecendo Kuchina?

\- Minhas pernas... Não consigo senti lá.

Tsunade olhou para o rosto de Hinata a mesma estava com as bochechas rosadas com olhar perdido, haviam drogado a todas, Tsunade não teve tempo para maiores considerações teve Hinata arrancada de seus braços, já sentido seu corpo sendo atirado contra o chão macio, não conseguia se mover ouviu os gritos de Kuchina ao ter seus seios expostos por daqueles homens que lhe rasgava a roupa, consigo mesma não foi diferente o homem que estava montado sobre seu corpo a despiu em segundos, Tsunade dizia com um fio de voz:

\- O que vai fazer? Por favor...

O estranho nada lhe disse sentiu as mãos do homem envoltas por luvas apalpava e tocava seus seios, os mamilos de uma forma excitante podia se sentir ficando úmida com aquele toque era efeito da droga, Kuchina havia parado de gritar o homem que a tocava havia coloca deitada em frente a esse enquanto com uma mão lhe acaricia os seios com a outras alternava as caricias por suas coxas, seu ventre, chegando a passar os dedos em sua virilha sem encostar-se no seu sexo, tentou ver onde estava a filha mas esta estava longe de si do outro lado da gaiola próxima a Hinata que permanecia inerte sobre o chão tendo seu corpo explorado pela mão daqueles estranhos, de onde estava a rosada podia ver o rosto da amiga, percebeu as lagrimas no rosto dessa.

Para Hinata aquela era uma violência absurda, uma violência a qual lhe estava causando prazer, diferente do que havia lhe acontecido antes sentia um prazer infinito em ondas o qual não possuía forças para pedir que para se, sentia se culpada, pois jamais se permitiu aquele toque com ninguém nem mesmo Naruto, agora se odiava por não ter cedido às tentativas do rapaz, foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz da amiga:

\- Hinata esta tudo bem.

Sakura estava na mesma situação das demais tinha seus seios e as partes mais sensíveis de sua pele tocadas para que sentisse prazer um prazer limitado. Todas estavam sendo estimuladas para que estivessem excitadas, mas não satisfeitas Sasuke tinha planos para aquelas mulheres e esses apenas estavam começando.


	11. Chapter 11

Estavam sendo tocadas e acariciadas há quase uma hora, nenhuma delas aguentava mais Sakura podia sentir a umidade escorrer abundante de seu sexo, seu corpo estava muito quente a cada toque a cada caricia recebida sentia seu corpo mover quase sem seu comando, ouviu incrédula um gemido escapar dos lábios de Hinata, que assim que noto o que havia feito se envergonhou tentando esconder seu rosto da amiga Sakura tentou muito ate conseguir mover sua mão ate próximo a de Hinata para poder tocar lhe à ponta dos dedos para que soubesse que estava ao seu lado.

Ao observar aquilo Konan faz um sinal para os homens esses colocam as quatro mulheres deitadas bem próximas uma do lado da outra com os corpos encaixados de forma estratégica logo saindo da gaiola: Kuchina estava apoiada em Tsunade que a observava ofegando, a loira questionou as mais jovens:

\- Estão todas bem? Eles lhes fizeram algo?

\- Não, esta tudo bem, mas meu corpo...

\- Eu sei filha o meu tambem e creio que de todas.

Responde Tsunade reconhecendo a voz de Sakura, todas estavam recuperando seus movimentos lentamente, mas a sensação de desejo de necessidade não satisfeita apenas estava aumentando Hinata estava apoiada entre Sakura e Kuchina a jovem oriental parecia desconcertada esfregando as cochas, chamou olhando para a amiga:

\- Sakura me ajuda, por favor!

Sakura olhou para o rosto da amiga por um instante tentando pensar em como ajuda lá, sua cunhada vendo que só teriam umas as outras deu lhe o exemplo tomou os lábios de Tsunade a sua frente tentando melhor aproximar seus corpos para poderem aliviar o efeito daquela droga que lhe haviam ministrado a loira entendeu a nora correspondendo seu beijo aproximando mais seu corpo da mesma empurrando o corpo de Hinata para mais próximo da rosada.

Sakura não hesitou beijou suavemente os lábios de Hinata, essa a principio ficou surpresa, mas logo se perdeu nos beijos de as amiga de infância que tentava enlaçar suas pernas com as suas, Sakura sentiu incrédula as mãos de Hinata tocando seu rosto tímida ainda tentando achar o que fazer, lembrava se do prazer que havia sentido ser tocada deslizou suave sua mãos pela pele de um dos seios da rosada que gemeu baixinho, escorregando seus lábios pelo pescoço da de sua amiga chegando ao inicio de seus seios lançou lhe um olhar cumplice enquanto distribuía beijos em um dos seis dessa fazendo com que esta deixa seu caminho livre para fazer o que deseja se.

Sasuke assistia tudo de sua sala mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo Sakura estava fazendo amor com outra garota bem na frente de seus olhos deu um close com a câmera queria assistir aquelas as duas podia ouvir Hinata começando a gemer enquanto a rosada alternava se entre chupar seus mamilos e massagear os belos e generosos seios da morena, assistiu a descer habilmente ate o meio das cochas de Hinata, o membro de Sasuke pulava dentro das calças aquela cena o estava excitando demais, nunca algo assim o havia excitara tanto.

Sakura tentava lembrar-se de algo que pudesse lhe ajudar e ajudar sua amiga lembrou que há alguns meses viu sem querer no computador do sobrinho um vídeo pornô onde duas garotas faziam sexo tentou imitar a forma que Sasuke tocava seu corpo e que tanto prazer lhe dava, desceu seu rosto entre as coxas de Hinata encarou o sexo da mesma em frente ao seu rosto pode ver a umidade, passou seus dedos sobre o sexo de sua amiga mais por uma curiosidade a ouviu gemer, separou os grandes lábios com seus dedos tocou devagar o clitóris, sentiu o corpo de Hinata se mover, não pensou mais passou sua língua sobre o clitóris, lambeu e beijos com vontade podia ouvir a garota gemendo alto remexendo os quadris em seus lábios quando sentiu o gosto do gozo em seus lábios ficou surpresa ainda mais por ter achado o gosto e Hinata algo tão saboroso. Aquela situação toda a havia deixado muito mais excitada queria tambem sentir algum prazer, olhou rapidamente para sua mãe e para cunhada ambas estavam enlaçadas enfreando se no sexo uma da outra.

Sakura agarrou uma das pernas de Hinata encaixando seus sexos, a morena podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo da rosada entendeu exatamente o que aconteceria ambas se esfregavam com voracidade enquanto tocavam os seios e o clitóris uma da outra, Sasuke não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, a comportada Sakura podia ser uma mulher selvagem quando se tratava de seu prazer, sua mente dava voltas assistindo aquele momento a treinaria especialmente para si, seria apenas sua a ensinaria a ama ló, a obedece ló cegamente, como havia feito com Karin, ela seria melhor que Karin iria tirar dela todo o pudor, passou os dedos sobre o comprimento de seu membro sobre as roupas precisava se satisfazer ouviu de trás de si:

\- Precisa de algo Sasuke?

\- Sim venha ate aqui e chupe.

\- Sim Sasuke.

Disse Karin indo ate a direção de Sasuke ajoelhando se no chão frente a suas penas abrindo lhe as calças com cuidado retirando, acariciando com desejo o membro deste ainda dentro da cueca pode senti ló pulsar quando liberto o da peça de roupa, Sasuke rosnou:

\- Engole tudo anda.

Karin obedeceu colocando uma boa parte do generoso membro do moreno em sua boca fazendo um pouco de saliva escorrer dessa caindo em suas mãos que masturbavam o rapaz que assistia extasiado Sakura entregando seu corpo em Hinata, viu quanto à morena com um movimento rápido e intenso em seu clitóris fez a rosada chegar a seu ápice gemendo alto e logo depois sendo abraçada por Hinata.

Não se conteve ao ouvir os gemidos da rosada Sasuke apenas segurou o rosto de Karin com as mãos ditando o ritmo do vai e vem em sua boca chegando enfim a seu ápice derramando seu gozo quente dentro da boca da ruiva a sua frente.

Pendeu sua cabeça para trás pensando em tudo que deseja fazer com aquela garota de cabelo cor de rosa, mordeu os lábios logo depois sorrindo tinha planos e logo a teria apenas para si seria o dono de seu corpo, de sua alma e de seus desejos, suspirou fundo voltando seus olhos negros para tela que mostrava as imagem do cárcere de Sakura e sua família, não pode deixar de perceber Karin imóvel com a boca semiaberta com seu gozo ainda nesta esperando por suas ordens, Sasuke sorriu ordenando:

\- Engula tudo.

Karin obedeceu imediatamente ao comando recebido sorrindo logo depois dizendo:

\- Obrigada senhor.

\- Agora prepare meu banho, preciso sair...


	12. Chapter 12

Na cela Jiraya, Minato e Naruto estavam em silêncio estarrecidos com o que uma grande tela lhes mostrou tudo o que se passava com suas familiares que haviam sido tiradas da presença deles, os três estavam estarrecidos não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo, Minato sequer conseguiu assistir sua mãe, sua irmã e sua mulher sendo drogadas e tocadas daquela forma como se fossem objetos.

Jiraya se sentia ainda mais humilhado sabia bem qual seria o destino das mulheres de sua família seriam transformadas em prostitutas ou em escravas sexuais de algum doente sádico que abusaria dessa de todas as formas possíveis e depois as mataria, mordia seus lábios com força para não gritar, não tinha coragem de olhar para o filho e para o neto, ouviu novamente Minato dizer:

\- Nós precisamos sair daqui.

\- Como faremos isso Minato? Olha o que fizeram com você e com Naruto... E não podemos abandona lás.

\- Eu sei, precisamos tira lás daqui...

\- Se ao menos pudesse contatar o pai da Hinata...

Diz Minato chamando atenção de Jiraya que logo lembrou se do rico empresário japonês dono de um império que era o pai de Hinata, Hiashi o patriarca milionário da família Hyuuga faria qualquer coisa para reaver a mais velha de suas filhas, Jiraya sabia seu filho tinha toda a razão logo a família da moça estaria procurando pela mesma, o mais velho sorri:

\- Estamos desaparecidos já há algum tempo certamente Hiashi esta a procura de sua filha.

\- Sim, como não pensamos nisso, os Hyuuga jamais permitiriam que Hinata passasse tanto tempo fora.

\- Logo eles procuraram por Hinata que com certeza ira nos tirar daqui.

\- E tudo apenas questão de tempo.

Muito distante dali em um grupo de cinco homens vestido em ternos caros e bem cortados andavam pelos corredores da grande empresa, os homens todos de origem oriental se dirigiram a uma as secretarias anunciando:

\- O senhor Neji esta nos aguardando.

\- Só um instante por gentileza.

Diz uma das secretarias enquanto outra faz um rápido telefone a seu chefe, levantando se indo guiar o grupo ate a porta do escritório, os rapazes a seguem em silêncio, por um breve caminho ate que essa abriu a porta com um sorriso nos lábios para que pudessem entrar nessa, atrás de uma grande mesa estava Neji de pé olhando os entrar em sua sala. Tokuma o lider daquele grupo questiona:

\- Neji Sama em que podemos ajuda lós?

\- Tokuma, senhores os chamei aqui em nome de nosso lider Hiashi Sama.

\- Hiashi Sama?

\- Sim! A senhorita Hinata desapareceu há uma semana juntamente com toda a família de seu namorado, nós não sabemos seu paradeiro e nem mesmo o motivo e seu desaparecimento.

\- Quando iremos investigar o que esta ocorrendo?

\- Vá imediatamente investigar a casa, os negócios, tudo que nos consiga alguma pista de onde esta a senhorita Hinata.

\- Sim Neji Sama.

\- E importante que recuperemos Hinata Sama viva para nossa família intenderam?

\- Sim Neji Sama.

\- Podem ir.

O grupo sai com pressa da sala de Neji, nada se sabia sobre o sumiço de Hinata nem mesmo a policia parecia ter pistas sobre isso, no departamento de policia local Hiruzen Sarutobi **,** o chefe do setor de investigações trabalha com afinco no desaparecimento de seu colega e amigo Minato Uzumaki e sua família de forma misteriosa de sua residência investigava todas as informações sobre a família o passado de Tsunade que se formou em medicina em uma renomada faculdade chegou ate mesmo há trabalhar alguns anos como cirurgiã, isso apenas nos primeiros anos de casamento com Jiraya.

Para Hiruzen os negócios de exportação e importação de Jiraya não eram claros deixam muitas margens para questionamentos, não conseguia muito informação sobre esse, outro assunto que não havia informação era sobre a adoção de Minato pelo casal Uzumaki havia apenas um documento passando a guarda do garoto para o casal, não existia informações sobre o menino antes de ser adotado, não fazia o menor sentido era como se esse houvesse surgido na faça do universo, o velho tragou algumas vezes seu cachimbo como se aquele fosse ajuda ló a entender o que ocorria a instituição do velho investigador lhe dizia que havia muito mais naquele caso do que os olhos podiam ver.

Longe de todas as especulações acerca do paradeiro da família Uzumaki, Sasuke estava tranquilamente sentado em um dos bares daquela cidade mais especificamente um dos bares comandados por uma das inúmeras facções subordinadas a Orochimaru, o quarteto do som como era assim conhecidos se tratava de um violento grupo que apenas atuava em bares e locais noturnos dirigindo os mesmos com mão de ferro, Sasuke já havia ouvido uma conversa de Obito e Kakashi sobre os negócios daquele grupo traficavam drogas nesse local, uma droga potente e viciante o grupo era liderado por Kimimaro um dos filhos adotivos de Orochimaru.

Sasuke estava bebendo um drink à base de suco de frutas enquanto aguardava pela chegada de Kimimaro, por mais que houvesse ficado decidido que os detalhes e as especificações de cada escrava deveriam ser tratados pelo treinador e pelo cliente, o moreno estava desconfortável detestava aquele homem de cabelos platinados, Sasuke o viu a uma distancia considerável de sua mesa o outro tambem o havia percebido sorriu abertamente sentando se em sua mesa dizendo:

\- Fico feliz em revê ló Sasuke.

\- Não posso dizer o mesmo... Do que necessita Kimimaru?

\- Entendo... Como preferir. Preciso de um dos seus trabalhos.

\- Tem algo em mente?

\- Sim quero um trabalho muito especial.

\- Algum tipo em mente?

\- Tipo?

\- Tem alguma preferencia quanto à cor de cabelo, cor de pele?

\- Não, quanto a isso não... Mas ela deve ter um pau enorme.

\- Entendo, conte-me mais sobre o que deseja Kimimaru.

Os dois conversaram durante quase uma hora sobre o brinquedo que aquele homem desejava, Sasuke saiu pensando sobre qual das mulheres poderia atender as necessidades do jovem sádico platinado, sua cabeça começava a pensar sobre isso sem muita animação.


	13. Chapter 13

Logo após o almoço Obito foi procurar Kakuzo, o único médico entre eles, poucos sabiam que ele era um cirurgião renomado que perdeu sua licença ao fazer uma seria de alterações nos corpos de um grupo de homem, ninguém soube o que o motivou a isso, soubesse que Madara mandou retira ló da prisão para que se juntasse a Akatsuki, aproximou do mesmo dizendo lhe:

\- Kakuzo eu preciso que venha comigo.

\- Claro.

Kakuzo seguiu óbito até o escritório do mesmo, após o grande zumbi entrar na sala o Uchiha trancou a porta, pedindo logo em seguida que esse se senta se, ambos estavam sentados óbito iniciou:

\- Kakuzo recebemos um pedido, preciso que comece a trabalhar o quanto antes possível.

\- O que será dessa vez? Vingança? Troca de gênero? Os dois?

\- Não! Não! Um boneco humano...

\- Você esta brincando? Sabe como é difícil de fazer essas alterações sem que a pessoa morra?

\- Kakuzo... Quantas pessoas você já transformou nesse tipo de brinquedo?

Obito sabia o que ele fizera com um grupo de pessoas em seu passado pensou consigo:

"Maldito velho, tem a língua maior que a boca!" - Foi em outras circunstancia, eu tinha equipamento...

\- Já foi providenciado tudo de que precisa, poderá começar hoje mesmo. A única exigência do comprador é que seja homem, Orochimaru não se importa de transformar mós um dos hospedes em brinquedo de alguém... Escolha um e faça. Será muito bem recompensado por isso.

\- Entendo. Onde fica a sala de operação, preciso checa lá.

\- Venha comigo.

Disse Obito guiando Kakuzo onde seria sua sala de operações, ao sair do escritório passaram por Deidara que apenas precisou olhar para os olhos de Kakuzo para saber que algo ruim havia lhe acontecido, apenas observou os dois homens se afastando sem nada dizer.

No segundo andar após aquele momento na gaiola Konan as liberou da mesma, as quatro mulheres tentavam esconder seus corpos com as mãos sem muito sucesso, pois não possuíam mais roupas, a mulher de cabelos azuis apenas informou:

\- Vocês tomaram banho e vestiram roupas limpas.

Todas ruborizaram ao olhar para o interior do banheiro transparente que as expunham aqueles que passavam na rua, nenhuma delas possuía coragem para entrar naquele banheiro, estavam paradas na porta do mesmo apenas observando o seu interior, nenhuma delas possuía coragem para se banhar naquele local sob todos aqueles olhos curiosos, Konan as observou seria por alguns instantes, nada disse apenas apertou um botão como um controle remoto onde os homens de negro encapuzado retornaram a azulada concluiu:

\- Se negam a fazer o que digo então serão punidas.

Antes que as quatro pudessem dizer algo tiveram sua mão amarradas atrás das costas, a amarra era diferente do que conheciam ate ali, os homens haviam passados as cordas pelos seus antebraços fixando os bens junto às costas passando a corda por ente os seios, sobre os ombros, as amarras se estendiam ate a cintura de cada uma delas. Todas estavam apreensivas não sabiam o que espera, quando foram colocadas uma a uma de pé sobre uma espécie de cavalete ladeado por duas madeiras onde apoiavam sem pés, assim que todas estavam colocadas uma de frente para a outra Sakura olhava para Hinata que parecia muito assustada com o que poderia vir, ouviram Konan lhe dizer:

\- Sentem se.

Não questionaram apenas sentaram se sobre a base fina do cavalete que por mais que tentassem arrumar as pernas ficava encaixado em seus sexos, Sakura sentia suas cicatrizes se repuxarem naquela posição não conseguiria ficar muito tempo assim, o móvel vibrava podiam sentir, assim que sentaram se as bases de madeira foram retiradas dos lados do cavalete, as mulheres tentavam encolher suas pernas para aliviar a pressão que sentiam em suas intimidades, mas os pés de cada uma delas foram presos a uma argola de metal fixamente presa a base do móvel. Em poucos segundo as mulheres estavam ofegantes o peso de seu corpo pressionava seu sexo contra o cavalete que vibrava contra o corpo delas, não conseguiam levantar seus corpos daquele cavalete a sensação era incomoda, todas estavam sentindo um grande desconforto em seus corpos.

Hinata baixou sua cabeça voltando novamente a chorar não entendia o porquê estava tendo de passar por tudo aquilo daquela forma sentia se humilhada, sozinha foi naquele momento que ouviu Sakura dizer:

\- Hinata!? Você não esta sozinha, não precisa sentir vergonha.

\- Eu sou desprezível, meu corpo esta...

\- Todas nos sentimos da mesma forma não há por que se envergonhar.

\- Sakura...

\- Somos todas iguais Hinata, não precisa ter vergonha. Vamos cuidar uma das outras como fizemos desde o inicio.

\- Sakura...

\- Vamos sair disso todas juntas precisamos ser fortes, não podemos nos deixar abater por eles.

Todas estavam ouvindo e concordaram com Sakura tinha razão precisavam cuidar uma da outra precisavam se apoiar ou não sobre viveriam aquela tortura, Hinata esboçou um sorriso respondendo:

\- Sim, vamos cuidar uma das outras. Vamos sair daqui juntas.

Após dizer isso Hinata tomou os lábios de Sakura com carinho beijaram se cumplices, parceiras tinham o apoio uma das outra tinha o apoio de todas para aquela que fraqueja se assim aquelas mulheres haviam decidido, Konan apenas assistia a tudo em silêncio sentou se em uma espécie de poltrona que havia próxima a essas e aguardou para o que castigo dessas termina se.

Na cela ao lado os três homens da família as assistiam indignados com aquele tratamento, todos sentados em sua gaiola de ferro ate que Hidan e Kakuzo entraram no local, os homem levantam se esperando alguma reação dos mesmos, os dois homens conversão entre eles:

\- Qual deles Hidan?

\- O garoto!

\- Certo pegue o garoto então vamos para sala de operação. Temos pouco tempo.

Hidan gargalhou indo ate a gaiola para desespero dos três Naruto não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra, apenas arregalou os olhos e tentou fugir dentro do local limitado, Jiraya e Minato tentavam defender o garoto o melhor que podiam, Hidan dizia:

\- Pode se debater garoto vai pagar muito caro pela dor que me causou.

Hidan apenas dobrou a voltagem da gaiola, fazendo todos os três caírem sentados quase desacordados no chão, Kakuzo não conseguia olhar para aquela cena, sua consciência lhe incomodava, tudo parecia muito errado, mas não havia escolha, enquanto Hidan saia da gaiola com Naruto sobre o ombro podia ouvir a voz desesperada de Jiraya implorar:

\- Por favor, devolva meu neto. Por favor...

Kakuzo saiu na frente sem ter coragem de encarar os dois homens, não teria mais coragem de voltar naquela cela, depois do que faria ao garoto que prometeu ajudar, andou em silêncio ate a sala de cirurgia sempre sendo acompanhado de perto por ambos, Itachi estava saindo naquele momento quando viu Naruto, questionou:

\- O que esta acontecendo?

Kakashi que estava próximo sentado em uma mesa rodeado por documentos, próximo a ele responde:

\- Kakuzo vai opera ló para um cliente.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Que o garoto se transformara no brinquedo de alguém.

Os olhos de Itachi encaram a janela a sua frente sentiu se perdido com aquela informação, precisa sair, precisava fazer alguma coisa, não respondeu nada colocou os óculo de sol sobre os olhos partindo em direção a garagem.


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi estava dirigindo próximo ao centro da cidade a informação que Kakashi havia lhe dado girava em sua cabeça, se questionava:

"Por que transforma o garoto em brinquedo? Para quem? Onde são feitas essas encomendas?.."

Seus questionamentos foram interrompidos pelo som do celular tocando, o atendeu apertando um botão no painel do mesmo ouviu uma voz conhecida outro lado da linha dizer:

\- Alo! Itachi onde esta?

\- Estou próximo ao ponto de encontro, me aguarde.

\- Sim!

O homem desliga, Itachi continuava dirigindo absorto em seus pensamentos, não percebeu o carro negro de Sasuke cruzando por si, o mais novo viu o irmão se afastando com pressa para longe do esconderijo, estranhou, pois o mesmo jamais sai daquele lugar, a não ser que tivesse alguma missão, Sasuke parou o carro um instante pegou o telefone:

\- Alo Kakashi?

\- O que foi Sasuke, algo errado em sua reunião com Kimimaru?

\- Não tudo bem... O que Itachi esta fazendo no centro?

\- Itachi esta no centro?

\- Você não sabia disso?

\- Não, isso é estranho. Ele quase nunca sai...

\- Pode ligar o rastreador?

\- Espere um instante...

Kakashi ativa um programa em seu tablet que imediatamente mostrou a localização e a placa de todos os carros da organização naquele dia havia apenas dois carros na rua, o que Sasuke estava dirigindo e o de Itachi, Kakashi pergunta:

\- Você esta no carro preto esportivo Sasuke?

\- Sim.

\- O que esta acontecendo afinal?

Questiona a si mesmo sem intender o porquê daquela situação, Sasuke questiona impaciente:

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Itachi retirou o sistema rastreador do carro? Por quê? Como?

Sasuke apenas desligou o celular havia algo muito estranho naquela situação, ligou o carro seguindo seu caminho de volta ao esconderijo iria investigar pessoalmente o segredo de seu irmão, precisava achar uma forma para isso.

Em um local fora do conhecimento de todos Hiruzen e Itachi estavam conversando, o encontro era estratégico em uma loja de livros raros no centro da cidade, Itachi folhava um livro enquanto o mais velho se aproximava parecendo que estava procurando um titulo na mesma sessão falavam indiretamente quando estavam em lugares como aquele, o velho iniciou dizendo:

\- O que sabemos?

\- Os Uzumaki estão hospedados.

\- Como estão?

\- Não duraram muito tem uma Hyuuga tambem.

\- O que faram?

\- Na maioria vendas e assassinato.

\- Venda.

\- Brinquedos... Escravos...

\- Brinquedos?

\- Assuntos da Deep web.

O velho fez um silêncio constrangedor ao ouvir aquela expressão já imaginava do que se tratava tudo que precisava agora era de um mandato, para poder entrar no esconderijo para pegar a quadrilha?

\- Quando? Onde?

\- Aqui estão... Digo depois os outros detalhes, se conseguir.

Disse Itachi derrubando um pedaço de papel no chão com o endereço do esconderijo e de um link onde possivelmente eles efetuavam seus negócios, Hiruzen colocou o pé sobre o papel se certificou de estar sozinho e o apanhou disfarçadamente após foi se afastando com calma, vendo Itachi levar um par de livros ate o caixa, o velho aguardou que esse saísse antes de tambem deixar o lugar às informações que havia obtido era de grande importância para ele, mas tarde pediria para conversam com um dos membros da família Hyuuga para falar sobre as pistas que esse possuía sobre o desaparecimento daquela família.

Sasuke havia acabado de chegar irritado com que estava imaginando, desconfiança que seu irmão os estava traindo, chegou indo diretamente a Obito esse estava no escritório com Kakashi, apareceu na porta ouvindo de Kakashi:

\- Entre, você conseguiu encontra ló?

\- Não! Mas essa situação é incomum.

Obito escutava os dois em silêncio olhando para o aparelho de que mostrava a sala de operações, a cela onde Minato e Jiraya estavam e a sala de treinamento onde Konan e as garotas estavam há horas, aquela descoberta de Sasuke fazia parecer que havia algo errado com Itachi, pensou consigo:

"Preciso conversar com o velho sobre isso."

Obito deixou seus pensamentos, olhou para ambos dizendo:

\- Esta na hora de mudarmos nossos hospedes de casa. O que Kimimaro encomendou?

\- Kimimaro quer um bichinho muito especial, além de treinada tem que ter um pau implantado.

\- Já tem algumas delas em mente?

\- Talvez... Comecei o treinamento delas ontem.

\- O que fara com a de cabelo rosa?

\- Essa é minha.

\- Vai trena lá para ser como Karin?

\- Vou fazer bem mais que isso... Onde esta Zetsu?

\- No quarto dele...

\- Ótimo! Os vejo depois preciso trabalhar.

Diz Sasuke saindo em direção a seu quarto começaria o treinamento individual de cada uma delas ainda naquela semana estava mais do que na hora daquelas mulheres se separarem de vez. Assim que entrou na porta do segundo andar pode perceber Karin espiando na porta do quarto onde Sakura e suas familiares estavam, ele já havia imaginado do que se tratava, iria usar isso ao seu favor, continuou andando em silêncio ate aproximar se de Karin a pegou pelos longos cabelos vermelhos com força fazendo a grunhir de susto, o moreno riu puxando a para vir junto a si enquanto soltava seu cabelo, entraram em seu quarto, a ruiva fechou a porta atrás de si perguntando:

\- Precisa de algo Sasuke?

\- Sim. Quero que ajude em um treinamento.

\- Mas eu...

\- Quieta, não é isso... Eu sei que você é uma negação com mulheres. Quero que participe treinando a para lutar.

\- Luta?

\- Sim, você me ajudara nisso. Agora chame Zetsu.

\- Precisa de algo mais, Sasuke?

\- Agora não, vá!

Karin saiu pela porta rindo consigo mesmo se algo acontecesse as garotas em um treino daqueles o Uchiha não a culparia era apenas um mero acidente, pensava a ruiva enquanto se dirigia ao primeiro andar. Sasuke mal esperou Karin sair da sala ligou o aparelho de teve grande em frente a sua cama, tirou a camisa e os sapatos sentou se na borda da cama para saber como estavam suas treinadas.

Na sala de treinamento as quatro mulheres não aguentavam mais sentiam como seus corpos fossem explodir gemiam e às vezes ate gritavam, não aguentavam mais ficar naquela posição, as lagrimas vertiam dos olhos de Hinata, Sakura estava de olhos fechados tentando se desligar do que acontecia buscava na memoria momentos felizes e prazerosos por um instante lembrou de Sasuke e de seu encontro com ele suspirou o nome do moreno, esse fato não passou despercebido por Hinata e muito menos por Sasuke, pelo ponto de comunicação o moreno informou Konan:

\- De novamente o comando.

Konan apertou novamente o botão próximo a si na parede fazendo novamente os homens entrarem aproximando se do cavalete para soltar os tornozelos lós das mulheres e retira lás de sobre o móvel, enquanto eram descidas Konan novamente ordenou:

\- Vocês tomaram banho e vestiram roupas limpas.

Nenhuma delas conseguiria aguentar mais uma tortura como aquela o corpo de todas estava fragilizado e dolorido, não interessava como só desejavam um pouco de alivio responderam quase e uníssono:

\- Sim senhora!

Konan nada disse apenas deixou que os homens as retirassem de cima do cavalete e as desamarrassem, esperou pacientemente assim que terminaram Konan indicou a essas que deveriam ir ao banheiro, nesse momento Sakura caiu de joelhos sobre o chão não conseguia mais ficar de pé suas pernas tremiam muito, a garota não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, permaneceu no chão com as mãos apoiadas tentando se levantar, a mulher de cabelos azuis não permitiu que as demais viessem ajuda lá, movimentou se devagar ate Sakura iria espanca lá ate que se levantasse, quando ouviu a porta perto de si abrir Sasuke apenas entrou por essa olhou ameaçador para a mulher que percebeu que deveria ir cuidar das outras mulheres saindo assim do cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si. O rapaz ficou olhando para a garota a uma distancia considerável de si, sentiu seu coração acelerar começaria hoje a toma lá para si, seria dono do corpo, da alma, dos desejos daquela mulher, faria matar todos que odiava um a um. Acabaria primeiro com a organização, sorriu enigmático:

"Tudo há seu tempo!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura viu Konan se afastando e fechando a porta atrás de si sabia que não estava sozinha seria castigada por aquela queda, tentava desesperadamente levantar mais não conseguia ouviu a voz de quem ficara em sua mente desde o ultimo encontro perguntando:

\- O que houve suas queimaduras estão incomodando?

\- Eu não sei, não consigo me levantar...

\- Não faça barulho vou tira lá daqui antes que aquela mulher volte.

Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, Sasuke puxou uma toalha próxima deles envolvendo o corpo nu da rosada a segurou em seus braços saindo pela porta, Sakura o abraçava forte contra o corpo dando mais vontade ainda ao moreno de possui lá, enquanto se movia com a garota em seus braços Sasuke viu Zetsu parado na porta do quarto, disse a garota rapidamente:

\- Deixarei você no quarto, será só um instante.

\- Sim.

A garota tambem tinha visto Zetsu, sentiu um medo inexplicável tomar conta de si, apertou Sasuke ainda com mais força sem tirar os olhos do estranho homem à frente da porta, o moreno apenas abriu a porta dando alguns passos para dentro do quarto colocando a sobre a cama, voltando novamente para o lado de fora para falar com Zetsu, iniciou dizendo:

\- Konan ira lhe dar um sinal, após o jantar das hospedes quero que comece o treinamento da ruiva.

\- Qual treinamento?

\- Zetsu... O treinamento especial.

Sasuke deu um sorriso frio diabólico ao mesmo fazendo com Zetsu entende se bem o que esse desejava, colocou a mão na maçaneta de seu quarto voltando ao mesmo olhou para cima de sua cama, não vendo mais Sakura sobre essa, andou silencioso procurando a, olhou dentro do banheiro, mas a garota não estava lá, aproximou se da varanda a havia esquecido destrancada olhou e a viu ainda enrolada na toalha de pé observando o céu do fim de tarde, Sasuke observou todos os detalhes dela, os longos fios cor de rosa se balançando com o vento a pele clara e delicada os lábios, decidiu naquele momento que a possuiria hoje na sua cama, a faria gemer seu nome enquanto lhe fazia uma mulher de verdade, falou com tom gentil:

\- Sakura o que faz aqui fora?

\- Por favor, me desculpe! Eu só queria ver o céu...

Percebeu o rosto apavorado da garota, sorriu dizendo:

\- Tudo bem, venha! Pelo visto já consegue andar.

A garota entrou no quarto segurando fortemente a toalha sobre seu corpo, seguiu Sasuke de volta ao quarto o viu entrar em um grande banheiro, ela não teve coragem de passar da porta desse apenas respondeu:

\- Não sei o que aconteceu comigo naquela hora.

\- Você já comeu? Esta com fome?

Ela iria mentir mais seu estomago fez um barulho alto, fazendo o rapaz moreno a sua frente rir entregando lhe um fino roupão dizendo:

\- Vista isso por enquanto. Vou pedir que fique dentro do quarto enquanto peço algo para nosso jantar. Se desejar pode usar o banheiro.

\- Obrigada!

Disse a jovem entrando no banheiro suntuoso, todo em negro e prata, fechou a porta atrás de si sem tranca a, precisa fazer suas necessidades e tomar um banho enquanto ninguém a assistia, aquilo era um luxo que não sabia por quanto tempo ainda teria tirou a toalha ligando o chuveiro poderia tomar um banho de verdade, lavar os cabelos, mal acredito nisso, deliciando se com a água morna que cobria seu corpo.

Do lado de fora do quarto Sasuke havia instruído Karin a trazer jantar para dois para seu quarto e bebida, falou ainda a ruiva que tinha muita pressa, não demorou para que a moça batesse na porta do quarto com o que Sasuke havia lhe solicitado, nem mesmo a deixou entrar com a bandeja apenas a apanhou, andando ate a mesa próxima a sua cama arrumou tudo da forma mais romântica que conseguia lembrar se, percebendo que Sakura ainda demoraria no banho, drogou sua comida, não conseguiria resisti ló nem mesmo se quisesse, faria amor com ele como e por quanto tempo quisesse achando que era seu desejo.

Não demorou muito para que a rosada saísse do banheiro, com o cabelo molhado vestindo o roupão que Sasuke havia lhe dado, o moreno a observou andando tímida ainda em sua direção podia ver cada curva no corpo sinuoso e convidativo da mulher a sua frente a faria implorar para ficar com ele, a faria ama ló como nenhuma outra mulher amou, sorriu dizendo lhe:

\- Sente se, por favor. Jante comigo!

Sakura sorriu sentando se e observando o belo prato a sua frente fazia dias que não comia uma refeição quente e com aquele cheiro delicioso, ele serviu uma bebida espumante em seu copo, sorriu vendo o olhar dela:

\- Beba tranquila é apenas água com gás, não aprecio bebidas com álcool.

Ela sorriu bebendo um grande gole da agua em seu copo, mal se lembrava qual o gosto de agua limpa, Sasuke a observava em silêncio enquanto comia a comida em seu prato, Sakura comeu sem dizer uma palavra estava faminta, tentou parecer delicada mais possuía fome, Sasuke aproveitou.

\- Não esta se alimentando direito?

\- Desculpe, não quis ser grosseira... E que não havia comido ontem e hoje...

\- Vocês ainda não haviam sido alimentadas, entendo. Quando se comportarem comeram muitas vezes ao dia. A trarei para jantar comigo sempre, gostaria disso?

A garota pensa um pouco, seu olhar fica pesado de repente, Sasuke questiona:

\- E minha família? Ainda passara fome?

\- Claro que não quer ver?

Diz ele ligando a teve, explicando:

\- Tenho um sistema para poder monitorar o que esta acontecendo com você e suas amigas, infelizmente não tenho acesso a cela onde ficavam.

\- Você viu o que aconteceu mais cedo?

\- Não, infelizmente tive de cumprir as ordens que recebi de Kakashi e Obito.

\- Quem são?

\- São aqueles que nos mantem aqui, quase como você e sua família... E ainda nos obrigam a trabalhar para eles... Bem, esqueça isso... O que houve?

Ela o olha seria parece surpresa com sua afirmação, contou:

\- Hoje mais cedo fomos drogadas e... Meu deus, não quero nem lembrar disso.

\- Não se torture, veja estão jantando agora.

\- Sim, que bom! Hinata e mamãe têm sofrido tanto...

\- Quem é Hinata?

\- A moça de cabelo escuro, somos amigas desde pequenas. Nunca a vi chorar daquele jeito.

\- Você gosta dela?

\- Claro! É minha amiga, é quase como uma irmã.

Sakura havia limpado o prato estava realmente faminta, bebia mais um pouco de agua sob os atentos olhos de Sasuke esse podia perceber seu rosto ficando rosado, sua respiração ofegante, disse lhe saindo da mesa conduzindo a para sobre a cama:

\- Venha é mais confortável assistir teve aqui.

Sentou a sobre o colchão sentido as mãos dessa sobre suas pernas, os olhos verdes lhe observavam, Sasuke não resistiu apossou se de seus lábios com um beijo no inicio delicado, enquanto ajeitavam se sobre a cama, Sakura o abraçou com força contra o corpo afundando seus dedos nos cabelos negros, Sasuke tocava lhe o seio direito por dentro do roupão, fazendo a esfregar se contra sua cocha em busca de mais prazer, o moreno sessou o beijo por um instante apenas pra olha lá enquanto retirava sua camiseta, ficando com o peito e o abdômen a mostra para deleite dela que observava atenta a todos os seus detalhes.

Sasuke deitou seu corpo devagar sobre a rosada quase tomando novamente seus lábios, direcionando dessa vez a seus seios, abriu de uma única vez o roupão que vestia deixando completamente nua para seu deleite, lambia e beijava seus seios ao som dos gemidos da jovem enlouquecida de desejo sob seu corpo, com os dedos Sasuke a masturbava e penetrava seu sexo fazendo ficar úmida enquanto gemia cada vez mais alto, desceu observando suas expressões de desejo, apenas tocando a pele de seu ventre com sua respiração fazendo a se arrepiar apenas pela anciã de sentir se tocada. Encarou seu sexo, a lambeu com desejo toda sua umidade, chupava, beijava e lambia sem descanso a sentiu estremecer inteira intensificando mais os movimentos com a língua a fazendo chegar a seu ápice quase instantaneamente. Sasuke já havia tirado suas calças, naquele momento levantou seu corpo para que a rosada pudesse apreciar sua ereção retirou a cueca boxe na frente dos desejos olhos de Sakura, a garota ergueu a mão para toca ló, mas o moreno não permitiu deitou se sobre seu corpo encaixando seu sexo na entra do corpo da mulher que desejava disse esfregando seu membro rígido nela:

\- Agora eu vou fazer você gozar no pau.

Forçou a entrada no sexo da garota algumas vezes ate sentir se deslizar para dentro dessa, fazendo a gritar e segurar seus braços pela dor da defloração moveu se de forma sinuosa sem sair de dentro dessa fazendo a gemer e aperta ló com as cochas, apoiou seu corpo sobre o dela voltando a beija lá começando a intensificar seus movimentos, sentindo cada milímetro do sexo quente e úmido da mulher que desejava, sentindo contrair em seu membro, sentindo a arranhar as unhas em suas costas para não gozar de uma única vez, a ouvia gemer e gritar chamando seu nome enquanto intensificava suas investidas não iria aguentar por muito mais tempo aquela mulher era deliciosa, gemeu no ouvido dela:

\- Implora, me diz como você quer que eu te foda, fala para mim...

A garota tentou esconder seu rosto sobre os ombros do moreno não podia dizer aquilo, morria de vergonha apenas de pensar em algo assim, sentiu o diminuir os movimentos quase parando:

\- Sasuke, por favor!

Implorou frustrada fazendo Sasuke rir extasiado insistindo:

\- Me diz como você quer ser fodida? Hm me fala, eu faço.

Disse movendo se com um pouco mais de força e velocidade fazendo a soltar um gritinho e tremer sem permitir que gozasse enquanto assistia quase no ápice disse sensual em seu ouvido:

\- Vai goza para mim, goza.

A voz rouba e baixa de Sasuke junto a seu ouvido a respiração dele em sua pele, provocaram um efeito devastador sentiu o movendo se com mais força, não pode mais protelar o apertou junto ao corpo gemendo:

\- Sasuke, por favor, me fode! Fode com força, mais... Eu quero mais... Eu preciso...

Sakura tremia sob seu corpo enquanto Sasuke intensificou seus movimentos e não diferente a preencheu com seu gozo estava alucinado iria transar com ela enquanto não desmaia se, talvez ate se essa não estivesse acordada transaria igual, sequer saiu de dentro do corpo da rosada voltou a sentir as contrações da mesma em seu membro fazendo sua ereção voltar gradualmente, tomou os lábios dela ainda com mais desejo a noite deles seria longa e cheia de prazeres.


	16. Chapter 16

Muito distante do esconderijo dos Uchiha, na delegacia de policia Hiruzen estava com os oficiais de investigação _Shikamaru e Iruka, os dois pareciam incomodados com o que haviam descoberto ate o momento, Iruka o mais velho dos agentes começou a falar:_

 _\- Senhor procuramos pistas na residência, mas nada encontramos foi encontrado._

 _Shikamaru acrescenta, estamos trabalhando com a colaboração da família Hyuuga que teve um membro levado. Excluímos completamente a possibilidade de resgate, não houve contato._

 _O velho homem escuta dizendo:_

 _\- Eu preciso que chequem um endereço eletrônico, acredito que pode nos render muitas pistas._

 _Diz entregando escrito em um pedaço de papel as informações recebidas por Itachi, o velho questiona:_

 _\- O que acharam sobre os negócios de Jiraya?_

\- Senhor aparentemente é tudo muito limpo e organizado...

\- Aparentemente?

\- Sim, quando olhamos nas contas do banco de Jiraya vem à surpresa a uma movimentação mensal de grandes valores para outra conta em nome de sua esposa.

\- O que tem isso?

\- Dessa conta saem grandes somas de dinheiros com ligação a família Uchiha e tem uma estranha transferência de um valor muito alto feita por uma conta que a principio parece ser de um famoso empresário Orochimaru Yakushi, esse é conhecido por sua ligação com o mundo do trafico de drogas, da prostituição e venda de seres humanos.

Enquanto os dois homens conversavam _Shikamaru havia aberto um computador portátil da policia para verificar aquele link passado por seu chefe para que fosse verificado, para sua surpresa foi direcionado para um obscuro fórum na deep web_ onde havia uma seria de publicações desde oferecimento de escravas e escravos sexuais treinados, brinquedo humanos escravos, venda órgãos entre outros tópicos assustadores, um tópico criado há alguns instantes chamou a atenção do rapaz dizia:

"Clique aqui para ver vadia ruiva tesuda sendo treinada em tempo real."

Um pouco mais abaixo indicavam que se podia entrar no chat para dizer o que deseja ver acontecer com a tal ruiva em seu treinamento, ao clicar nas imagens relacionadas aquele tópico estava algumas filmagens curtas e fotos da jovem amarrada sendo estuprada brutalmente, em um dos vídeos mostrava momento que um homem lhe introduzia o punho em sua vagina podia ouvir os gritos da mulher. O policial estava enojado, o som do grito chamou a atenção dos outros dois, o velho questiona:

\- O que isso? E aquele site?

\- Sim senhor, vão treinar uma mulher online, tem um vídeo... E brutal.

\- Me deixa... Meu deus é... É Kuchina. E a mulher de Minato essa é a prova que precisamos vou imediatamente falar com o juiz quero um mandato para invadir o esconderijo dos Uchiha, enquanto solicitava a expedição de um mandato dizia a Iruka:

\- Mobilize todos os homens vamos invadir o esconderijo agora à noite.

\- Sim senhor.

No segundo andar do esconderijo, no quarto Hinata, Tsunade e Kuchina haviam terminado de jantar estava em silêncio estavam vestidas e confortáveis como a muito tempo não ficavam, Tsunade estava preocupada com a ausência de Sakura, Hinata havia percebido isso apenas lhe questionou:

\- Onde será que levaram Sakura?

\- Espero que não a machuquem ou algo pior...

Enquanto as duas conversavam em voz baixa ainda na mesa Zetsu apareceu na porta falando rapidamente com Konan, algo que as três não puderam ouvir do que se tratava de onde estavam tentando observar o mais discretamente que podiam aquela conversa, apenas viram quando a mulher fez um sinal para o estranho homem de que deveria ir a adiante, foi exatamente isso que Zetsu fez andou truculento segurando o braço de Kuchina que se assustou dando um salto para fora da cadeira caindo no chão, esperneando ao gritos:

\- O que foi? Eu não fiz nada... Deixa-me em paz!

A mulher tentou correr, mas o grande homem de pele negra como piche foi mais rápido e forte, apenas a ergueu pelos braços do chão, a ruiva estava desesperada gritava e chutava com toda a força que tinha, Hinata estava apavorada com aquela cena abraçou se em Tsunade com força, não conseguia mais aguentar aquilo, não podia mais.

A jovem tremia enquanto Tsunade tentava acalma lá, tudo o que puderam fazer foi assistir Kuchina ser arrastada de dentro do quarto por aquele homem bizarro. No primeiro andar Obito em sua sala preparava tudo para logo que amanhece os hospedes não estarem mais ali, Já havia checado com Kakuzo a interminável operação do garoto já estava no fim, em algumas horas o levariam entubado para a mansão, como Sasuke chamava o local, apenas alguns membros iriam para o local, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori e Pain já haviam ido à frente para ajeitar os últimos detalhes do local.

Algumas horas antes naquele dia Orochimaru estava em um de seus carros quando uma ligação em seu celular particular chamou a atenção, com certeza era alguém muito importante ninguém tinha aquele numero, olhou rapidamente a tela de seu celular, atendeu apressado:

\- Olha se não é meu amigo Danzou, o que houve par ligar nesse numero?

\- Espero que não tenha nada seu com os Uchiha, a policia esta atrás deles.

\- A policia?

\- Sim! Parece que é sobre o desaparecimento de uma família de ricaços.

\- Entendo, vou ter de retirar logo minha encomenda então...

\- Encomenda?! Do que estamos falando?

\- Lembra se do jantar na casa do meu sócio? Lembra se da sua linda esposa?

\- A loira como é mesmo o nome dela... Tsunade, que mulher.

\- Essa é minha encomenda, estava sendo treinada, mas...

\- Se me deixar brincar um pouco com ela, atraso o mandato para entrarem no esconderijo.

Orochimaru gargalhou, sua cabeça fervilhava de ideias, voltaria aos bons tempos quando se divertia treinando e torturando escravas, escravos e amantes, respondeu sorrindo:

\- Não tenha duvida amigo, vamos inaugura lá essa semana, no estilo dos bons tempos.

\- Gosto disso você tem ate as oito para busca lá, seja discreto, os homens do velho devem estar cercando o local.

\- Entendi. Obrigada meu amigo, Kabuto lhe enviara o convite para inauguração.

Os dois gargalham, Orochimaru desliga o telefone, discando rapidamente para Kabuto dizendo:

\- Prepare tudo, e venha para esconderijo dos Uchiha com o carro pequeno, entre por trás. Vamos buscar minha encomenda.

\- Sim Orochimaru Sama.

Algum tempo depois disso no inicio da madruga, estava ocupado organizando o que e como deveriam ir, quem iria para mansão quem ficaria em outro local, quando Kakashi entrou pela porta com pressa:

\- Obito venha comigo, Orochimaru esta aqui.

\- Orochimaru esta aqui em pessoa? Creio que a encomenda dele não esteja pronta...

E interrompido pelo próprio que informa se rindo:

\- Melhor... Poderei me divertir treinando eu mesmo. Onde ela esta?

\- Orochimaru Sama é um prazer revê lo...

\- Claro, claro, claro! Onde ela esta? Quero leva lá comigo agora, antes de ir, gostaria de ver meu velho amigo Jiraya.

Kakashi apenas observava o sádico a sua frente com cara de quem não sabia o que fazer, Obito apenas sorriu dizendo ao gerente:

\- Claro Orochimaru Sama como desejar! Aceita um café enquanto arrumamos seu bichinho?

O homem suspira um pouco chateado, olhando para os lados daquele local que parecia confortável, não pode deixar de notar que parecia estar sendo abandonado, questionou curioso:

\- Onde esta o velho?

\- Em seu quarto, o senhor gostaria de visita ló?

\- Seria ótimo!

\- Kakashi o acompanhara.

Diz Obito sorrindo tentando ser simpático assim que Orochimaru sumiu de suas vistas ligou para Sasuke que aquela altura estava contemplando Sakura dormindo exausta em sua cama, naquele momento nada lhe ocorria apenas a assistia dormir nua sob o edredom de sua cama, encantado com sua beleza, com a paixão que se entregara, podia jurar que a ouviu gemer que o amava, sorriu balançando a cabeça para afastar aquela fantasia de sua cabeça, a vibração do celular o despertou de sua tranquilidade, afastou se para atender, não queria que se Sakura acordasse pudesse ouvir o que diriam, atendeu frio:

\- Diga.

\- Orochimaru esta aqui querendo levar à loira. Quer treina lá ele mesmo.

\- Não há problema, se assim desejar.

\- Ele quer tambem ver Jiraya antes de ir embora.

\- Melhor não ficarem sozinhos...

\- Pedirei para Hidan acompanha lós.

\- Sim, vou preparar tudo para que suba e se despeçam de seu velho amigo.

Disse Sasuke sorrindo saindo sem fazer barulho por uma pequena porta ao lado quase atrás de sua cama iria dar as ordens a Karin e a Hidan para que tudo estivesse pronto antes dela acordar.


	17. Chapter 17

Enquanto tudo era organizado por Sasuke e seus ajudantes Orochimaru foi ver seu velho amigo que há algum tempo não via, subiu um par de escadas passando a cozinha e a entrada da varanda da casa, Orochimaru ainda penso consigo:

"Ainda gosta de privacidade"

Não andaram muito ate chegar a um corredor bem iluminado de cor clara e tapete vermelho, a primeira porta era o quarto de Madara, Kakashi bateu na porta sendo atendido imediatamente por uma jovem ruiva muito bonita, Kakashi lhe disse:

\- Viemos ver o senhor Madara.

Ela o olhou de sobre um dos ombros sentado de costas para a porta fazendo um sinal com uma das mãos para que entrassem, de onde o viam Madara não parecia ter a real idade o logo cabelo nego caia lhe fartamente sobre as costas, Orochimaru entrou rapidamente pela porta Obito já estava se preparando para descer quando escutou:

\- Entre tambem sobrinho.

Ao ouvir aquilo Obito ficou surpreso, mas prontamente entrou no quarto fechando a porta do local, Orochimaru sorriu dizendo:

\- E ótimo que ambos estejam aqui, pois assim não precisarei repetir o que fiquei sabendo.

\- O que aconteceu Orochimaru?

\- A policia sabe o endereço desse esconderijo estão cercados e amanhã pela manhã haverá um mandato para vasculhar a casa atrás de Jiraya e sua família.

\- Isso é impossível...

\- E mesmo sobrinho? Como esta acontecendo então? Aceite há um traidor entre nós...

Obito suspira olhando em direção à parede agora tinha certeza, gemeu cansado o nome de quem os havia traído:

\- Itachi! Eu já devia ter imaginado.

\- Itachi por que acha que foi ele?

\- Sasuke o encontrou no centro sem nenhum motivo e sem rastreador no carro. Desde que ele voltou tio, essas coincidências acontecem, sempre achei que ele fosse da policia.

Madara ficou de pé olhando para Obito com uma expressão indecifrável, Orochimaru questionou:

\- Já verificaram se ele não tem ligação com Jiraya, ou com Hiruzen?

\- Sim.

\- E o que descobriram?

\- E como se ele não tivesse vida...

Madara e Orochimaru se entre olham, o chefe dos Uchiha ordena:

\- Va ver se tudo esta pronto para Orochimaru partir, quero toda essa família fora daqui algumas horas, entendeu Obito?

\- Sim senhor.

Diz saindo pela porta com pressa, tinha mais pressa ainda de deixar o local precisava ter muito cuidado para não ser pego quando estivessem deixando o lugar, assim que chegou ao primeiro andar se deparou com Hidan o aguardando para informar que tudo estava pronto para Orochimaru ver seu amigo enquanto apanhava para o proeminente cliente seu bichinho.

No segundo andar Karin e Konan haviam entrado no quarto onde agora Tsunade e Hinata estavam dormindo cada uma em uma das confortáveis camas de casal, a ruiva gritou sem se aproximar:

\- Loira levante se seu dono veio busca lá.

Tsunade congelou sobre a cama de onde estava deitada podia ver o rosto apavorado de Hinata, a loira lhe fez um sinal de que não deveria gritar, deveria fingir que estava dormindo, Karin estava ficando impaciente não tinham muito tempo logo Orochimaru estaria naquele andar, em mais alguns instantes Sasuke em pessoa estaria ali para dar fim na garota oriental a sua frente, aproximou se da cama arrancando de sobre o corpo da mulher às cobertas, gritando:

\- Não me ouviu miserável?

Tsunade primeiramente encolheu se sobre a cama, mas sabia bem que se não obedecesse ao comando de Karin seria pior, as palavras da garota ecoavam em sua mente queria morrer naquele momento, estava decidida não sairia viva daquele quarto não deixaria que um tarado qualquer a estuprasse e agredisse o resto de seus dias, decidida respirou fundo dizendo baixinho para Hinata:

\- Por favor, Hinata não veja o que vai acontecer, feche seus olhos. Aja o que houver não levante dessa cama, por favor.

Hinata responde baixinho enquanto cobre a cabeça com a coberta encolhendo se sobre a cama:

\- Sim!

Karin estava furiosa foi ate Tsunade e tentou arranca lá da cama sem sucesso quanto mais puxava a loira, mais essa se agarrava a cama, Konan se aproximou para ajudar, socou o estomago de Tsunade com força fazendo a imediatamente ficar sem ar a arrastou para o chão dizendo:

\- Vamos mechasse, ou ira se machucar muito!

A loira nada disse permaneceu encolhida no chão, Karin a segurou pelos cabelos enquanto a esbofeteava, sem conseguir nenhuma reação de obediência da mulher Konan a chutou arrancando sangue de seu nariz, a ruiva naquele momento grita desesperada:

\- Você enlouqueceu? Quebrou o nariz dela?

\- O dono que conserte depois... Levanta, ou terão de fazer uma plástica em você.

Ameaçou Konan, com a dor do nariz quebrado Tsunade apenas caiu deitada no chão, quando Karin se aproximou para tentar segura lá, segurou a ruiva pelo enorme cabelo socado violentamente o rosto da mesma varias vezes, Konan tentou intervir mais a loira jogou Karin na direção da moça correndo para dentro do banheiro de vidro, não pensou duas vezes, trancou a porta atrás de si, analisou alguns instantes o local não conseguiu achar nada que pudesse usar para se defender, olhou a sua frente um enorme espelho, não pode acreditar no que estava pensando, mas não iria se sujeitar a ser a prostituta ou a escrava de alguém, pegou uma delicada saboneteira bate varias vezes contra o espelho ate que esse se quebrou dentro da pia, do lado de fora da porta trancada Karin estava histérica, o rosto estava com um grande corte o qual sagrava muito, Konan tentava arrombar a porta, a ruiva questiona:

\- Onde esta a chave?

\- Lá dentro com ela...

As duas se apavoram ao ouvir o som de algo se quebrando, Karin argumenta apavorada:

\- Deve ter uma chave reserva... Qualquer coisa... Que barulho foi esse? O que ela esta fazendo?

\- Não tenho... Eu não sei Karin, faz alguma coisa...

\- Isso é inaceitável.

Diz Karin correndo para o lado de fora, foi ate o quarto de Sasuke queria a chave do banheiro, bateu insistentemente na porta do quarto do rapaz, sem que houvesse resposta, o Uchiha não estava lá naquele momento, aquele som desesperado foi o necessário para acordar Sakura, estava assustada com aquelas batidas, em silêncio, sequer se movia sentia dores em sua cabeça e em seu corpo sentia se horrível, estava enjoada, parecia que tudo ao seu redor estava girando, tentou voltar a dormir, mas a pessoa que batia na porta parecia não ir embora.

Karin estava ficando desesperada quando ouvia a voz de Hidan:

\- Ele não esta ai, estamos lá embaixo esperando por vocês... O que aconteceu com seu rosto?

\- Esquece isso, vai ate o quarto ajudar Konan, eu vou falar com Sasuke.

\- Mas Karin...

\- Vai agora.

Grita à ruiva enquanto corre para o primeiro andar assim que desce as escadas se deparou com Orochimaru, que a olhou de baixo a cima com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios, durante toda a sua infância Karin foi o bichinho de estimação predileto daquele homem, gostava de vesti-la e penteá-la como se fosse uma boneca, enquanto ensinava a como satisfaze ló de todas as formas possíveis, quando essa se tornou uma adolescente, negociou a com os Uchiha não sem antes estupra lá barbaramente em uma festa com um grupo de vinte amigos, convidados especialmente para participar da defloração da garota, daquele dia Karin guardava em suas costas uma enorme escarificação feita por um dos amigos daquele sádico, a garota sequer o olhou duas vezes, precisava achar Sasuke.


	18. Chapter 18

Karin corria com pressa, nem percebeu o olhar de Kakashi assustado olhando a, esse parou em sua frente detendo a, questionou:

\- Karin algum problema?

\- Onde esta Sasuke?

\- Esta com Obito por quê?

\- A loira se trancou no banheiro, não conseguimos faze lá sair...

\- Que droga Orochimaru esta subindo ate lá. Venha comigo...

Disse Kakashi levando a ate a sala de Obito onde o mesmo conversava com Sasuke em tom muito tenso, a pedido de Mandara estava conversando com o garoto sobre os planos do lider da organização para com seu irmão o mesmo nada dizia, para ele tais planos eram inaceitáveis, mas nada poderia ou iria fazer para salvar seu irmão deixaria se resolver com Madara, ouvia as batidas na porta, Obito disse:

\- Pode entrar.

Ao ouvir isso Kakashi entrou com Karin, essa já foi logo dizendo:

\- Sasuke a culpa não foi minha, não me castigue, por favor! Konan deixou que a loira se prendesse no banheiro de vidro...

\- O que?

\- Desculpe Sasuke...

\- Onde esta Orochimaru? Por que não a drogaram como mandei...

\- Eu achei...

\- Você não acha nada, só faz o que eu mando...

Diz o moreno com tom frio e áspero, obviamente Karin pagaria caro por aquele erro, estava com pressa indo para o segundo andar para ver o que estava ocorrendo.

Assim que Orochimaru chegou ao segundo andar acompanhado de Kabuto, seu secretario de longa data, pode ouvir os gritos de Hidan ecoando por todo o local, estava furioso tentando abrir a porta do banheiro sem nenhum sucesso, apenas aproximou se da porta escancarada, andou sem pressa pelo local observando a tudo em seu redor, parou entre a sala de treinamento e o quarto encostado na porta, em silêncio Konan e Hidan sequer os perceberam ate quando Orochimaru cansado disse:

\- Kabuto, tire a de lá.

\- Sim Orochimaru Sama.

O jovem de cabelos cor de prata e óculos logos se aproximou fazendo o casal de bandidos inaptos para serviço apenas o observa ló, pensaram imediatamente:

"Se eles não conseguiam abrir aquela porta imagina esse cara franzino que mais parecia uma criança!"

Observa ló retirar algo do bolso do casaco que mais parecia uma goma de mascar, retirou do papel prateado torcendo a colando na junção da maçaneta e da porta, disse lhes com pressa:

\- Afastem se um instante, por favor!

Após aquela frase seguiu uma explosão que fez a porta se abrir, prontamente Orochimaru passou pelos três sem nenhuma conversa dentro o banheiro deparou sem com Tsunade quase inconsciente havia cortado os pulsos estava sentada embaixo do chuveiro, a pele estava mais branca do que de costume o cabelo loiro molhado lhe encobriam metade do rosto, mesmo assim ele podia ver a enorme mancha de sangue sob o nariz e o enorme hematoma que a fratura lhe conferiam, o rosto de Orochimaru ficou inexpressivo de repente, olhou sobre o ombro procurando Kabuto:

\- Suture-a, não quero perde lá.

\- Mas senhor...

\- Faça! Se precisar chame Kakuzo... Ela não pode morrer.

Orochimaru estava visivelmente furioso queria descontar sua frustração em alguém, do lado de fora da sala encontrou Sasuke dando os últimos comando para Karin antes dessa pegar o grande carro com Zetsu e Kuchina que já estava sendo treinada pelo mesmo.

Assim que a ruiva se afastou Orochimaru questionou frio:

\- Você viu o que houve?

\- Não estava aqui, o que houve afinal?

\- Elas quebraram o nariz da mulher e ainda permitiram que cortasse os pulsos, como devo entender isso Sasuke?

\- Isso jamais aconteceu antes...

\- Mas acaba de acontecer o que ira fazer? Responda fedelho irresponsável.

\- Não precisa se exaltar... Senhor. Temos um medico para essas eventualidades... Nos dois sabemos que durante um treinamento pode haver alguns excessos.

Orochimaru trinco os dentes com aquela afirmação mais sabia bem do que o garoto se referia, disse ameaçador:

\- De um jeito, garoto! Onde ele esta?

\- Jiraya? Aqui, se desejar podemos leva lá ate lá para o senhor.

\- Seria ótimo! Ela estará droga?

\- Sempre as mantenho assim...

\- Melhor ainda.

Ri Orochimaru enquanto movia se ate a cela onde seu ex- amigo estava, Sasuke andou ate o quarto onde viu Hidan com Tsunade nos braços entrando para sua sala de treinamento acompanhado por Kabuto, assim que passaram Sasuke fechou a porta com o cuidado de não se deixar ser visto, questionou severo:

\- Como cometeram essa atrocidade?

\- Ela não quis obedecer...

\- Por que não fez como sempre, bastava droga lá Konan, qual é a novidade?

\- E que eu?

\- Achou que ela obedeceria?

Konan baixou a cabeça sem nada conseguir responder na verdade todo aquele erro se devia a Karin que chegou chamando pela mulher, mas não iria discutir isso com Sasuke, iria discutir com Karin.

Sasuke assistia Kabuto habilmente cauterizar a veia cortada e suturar Tsunade de forma rápida limpa, tomou Hidan como seu enfermeiro, limpavam e enfaixavam os braços da mulher tudo não demorou mais de meia hora, assim que terminaram, Kabuto se deparou com Sasuke montando ao lado dessa um pedestal com uma bolsa que parecia ser soro, o jovem medico riu:

\- Sasuke desculpe, mas o que essa mulher precisa agora é de uma transfusão de sangue.

\- Isso é sangue sintético, com outras coisas junto do mesmo, ela estará bem em alguns minutos, para evitar maiores problemas vou administrar algo para que fique bem calma.

Disse o moreno injetando na bolsa de sangue o conteúdo de uma seringa, completando:

\- Assim que estiver pronta Hidan leve a para cela de Jiraya, Orochimaru a esta aguardando. Pode dar um jeito no nariz ou fara isso depois?

\- Creio que depois Orochimaru Sama nada me disse.

\- Entendo. Konan depois falarei com você vá se preparam sairemos em pouco tempo.

\- Estão indo embora?

\- Sim... Nunca gostei mesmo desse lugar...

Os dois são tirados de sua conversa por um gemido Tsunade estava voltando novamente à vida, abriu rapidamente os olhos, não podia acreditar havia falhado, teria um mundo de pavores pela frente, as lagrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos sem que conseguisse dizer uma única palavra, havia perdido todas as suas chances de escapar daquela faze de degradação, lembrou se da filha, da nora e da namorada do neto, sabia o destino dessas seria igual ou pior ao dela, ninguém poderia mais ajuda lás, um pensamento veio a sua cabeça:

"Espero que Jiraya morra antes de me ver o que me tornarei"

Com esse ultimo pensamento a droga começou a tomar conta dela, fazendo a não conseguir mais pensar claramente, apenas ficou em silêncio enquanto os dois jovens próximos a si assistiam a ser medicada.


	19. Chapter 19

Jiraya e Minato haviam ouvido todo o tumulto do lado de fora da porta em desespero o aparelho de teve a frente desses estava desligada, Jiraya não tinha bom pressentimento daquilo, após a partida de Naruto e a partida das mulheres da família era como se mais nada no mundo pudesse piorar a situação, puderam observar claramente a porta se abrindo lentamente e por essa a figura lúgubre e imponente de Orochimaru, seus grandes olhos amarelos como os de uma serpente prontamente encontraram os dois prisioneiros gargalhou sonoramente se aproximando a uma distancia segura da grade, precisava observar mais de perto o rosto de sofrimento de seus ex amigo, estava barbado e descomposto o cabelo rebelde estava desgrenhado, as roupas estava imundas, em nada lembrava lhe o homem que tanto admirava e invejava em sua vida, afastou se dele andando sem tirar sem olhos desse, sentou se em uma cadeira estrategicamente colocada para que pudesse ficar o tempo que quisesse, ficou serio de repente sendo observado pelos homens enjaulados a sua frente.

Jiraya só conseguia pensar no ódio que sentia daquele homem na vontade que tinha de sair daquelas grades e mata ló da forma mais cruel e brutal que seu corpo permitisse, observava o homem de cabelo escuro e pele pálida a sua frente todas as lembranças da vida juntos vieram à tona, lembrou-se do menino franzino com cara de choro que sempre protegeu por que esse lembrava lhe a irmã menor que morreu juntos com os pais em uma enchente fazendo dele apenas mais um órfão miserável que ninguém queria, nunca soube ao certo de onde aquele garoto surgiu, como havia ido parar naquele local lembrava se de muitas vezes ter ouvido acordar gritando durante a noite como se alguém o estivesse torturando seu corpo franzino.

Lembrou se da adolescência de ambos quando começaram a roubar para poder comprar coisas para si, não demorou ate que um traficante local aliciasse os garotos primeiro para efetuar pequenos furtos e venda de drogas, com o passar do tempo crimes maiores, foi lá que conheceram Madara, era um garoto quieto com cabelo preto revolto ate a cintura, os olhos negros como se não tivesse mais alma, lembrou se que desde aquele dia os dois, Orochimaru e Madara se tornaram inseparáveis, chegou a pensar que se tratava de um casal, mas sua teoria caiu por terra quando os dois iniciaram no negocio de trafico de mulheres.

Madara jamais gostou de abusar e violar mulheres, mas Orochimaru era outra historia sentia um prazer descomunal em causar o sofrimento e a dor, gostava de espancar, mutilar, humilhar, gostava de ter uma plateia avida enquanto vazia isso, Jiraya não conseguiu conter a cara de nojo quando se lembrou de certa vez que um grupo de milionário japonês havia pagado para assistir a tortura e execução de uma determinada mulher, ate mesmo naquele momento anos depois Jiraya podia ouvir os gritos daquela mulher, podia sentir o cheiro da carne dela queimando enquanto Orochimaru queimava um de seus mamilos e parte de seu seio, nunca conseguiu esquecer-se daquele dia, o grande final daquela bizarra apresentação foi quando após abri lá com uma faca do ventre ate o estomago assistiram o ainda jovem Orochimaru penetrando as tripas da mulher agonizante, dava para ver no rosto desse a excitação e o prazer que aquele momento lhe proporcionava, gozou sobre o corpo inerte e destripado arrancando da plateia de sádicos uma salva de palmas e a fama que lhe rendera sua fortuna, antes de Sasuke e dos Uchiha aquele era o maior treinador de escravas que já havia existido, o mais sádico o mais doente deles.

Jiraya encarou aquele que considerou como um irmão por quase dez minutos em silêncio o assistiu acender um de seus charutos, enquanto o observava de volta, nenhum dos dois dizia uma única palavra o clima era insustentável, Minato próximo ao pai apenas o observava, Orochimaru quebrou o silêncio, questionou sem nenhum traço de sentimento em sua voz:

\- Por que fez isso Jiraya? Por que me traiu?

\- Você sempre soube que eu não concordo e nem nunca concordei com seus métodos, eu queria deixar essa vida de crime, mas você nunca permitira.

\- Nunca?

Orochimaru fez uma pausa pensativa voltando seus olhos para o teto estava visivelmente magoado com o que havia ouvido, continuou:

\- Você era meu irmão... Eu amava você. Por que não falou comigo? Por que fez dessa forma?

\- Eu ouvi tudo naquele dia...

\- Tudo? Do que esta falando?

\- Do filme que seu amigo sérvio contratou, eu não consegui acreditar que se dispôs aquilo, você não precisa do dinheiro, já é dono de um império por que aceitou?

Minato que ate então estava em silêncio começou a prestar atenção na conversa, dias antes do sequestro Hiruzen estava investigando o boato e um comprador sérvio de filmes Snuff, estavam na pista de um empresário do pais que produzia aquele material sobre encomenda, o rapaz olhou para o pai piscando algumas vezes, não podia acreditar que seu pai estivesse envolvido naquilo, era doentio demais, Orochimaru continuou:

\- E desde quando se importa?

\- Desde sempre? Como Orochimaru, por quê?

\- Não me pareceu que se importava quando recebeu o seu garoto nos braços, contou a ele sobre a mãe? Contou a ele por que e como o adotou?

\- Cala a boca miserável...

\- O que ele esta falando?

Questiona Minato, Orochimaru gargalha não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo em sua frente Jiraya jamais havia contado a verdade ao garoto, não conseguia parar de gargalhar era ridículo depois de todos aqueles anos, o homem de cabelos negros estava se divertindo com a expressão de pavor no rosto de seu ex-amigo, esperou ansioso para ouvir a explicação do mesmo, cruzou as pernas se concentrando em ouvir as explicações de Jiraya para o confuso filho que o olhava assustado:

\- Filho... Nós adotamos você com seis anos de idade, sua mãe biológica era...

\- Uma de minhas escravas o nome dela era qualquer coisa impronunciável em alemão ou sueco, tanto faz na verdade, por isso a chamávamos de Mary, você se parece bastante com ela... Na verdade seu irmão caçula e seu filho se parecem bem mais...

\- Já chega Orochimaru...

\- Não vai contar a ele que na verdade poderia ate mesmo ser seu filho biológico Jiraya?

\- Pai você...

\- Sim, sim, sim! Meu jovem teve um período que Tsunade entrou em depressão, ou devo dizer arrumou uma bela amante, que seu pai descontava toda a sua frustração e tensão na doce Mary, claro que a garota logo ficou gravida.

\- Pai por quê?

Jiraya não tinha coragem de olhar no rosto do rapaz, estava com as mãos agarradas as grades sua cabeça apoiada nessa com força, preferia mil vezes estar morto ao ter de contar ao garoto a verdade sobre ele e a esposa, a verdade sobre o nascimento do garoto, escutou incrédulo:

\- Eu vou lhe contar toda a verdade.

Jiraya lançou um olhar de suplica a Orochimaru, mas esse apenas sorriu diabólico brincando com uma das graciosas mechas negras de seu cabelo, Minato estava assustado com aquelas revelações estava em silêncio olhando para o homem a sua frente saberia enfim toda a verdade sobre sua origem.


	20. Chapter 20

No centro da cidade Hiruzen estava furioso a cada minuto tentava contato com o juiz e seus secretários mais ninguém tinha noticias do mesmo, segundo uma das assistentes policiais a informação que tinha era que o magistrado Danzou havia tido uma viagem de emergência, a qual não lhe explicada, o velho estava arrancando os cabelos de tanta raiva, desde a tarde não conseguia contato com Itachi, os carros da policia já haviam cercado toda a casa em busca de movimentação mais nada estava acontecendo era madruga e ninguém entrava ou saia do local.

O velho sabia que aquela altura os Uchiha já estavam cientes que estavam cercados pela policia já deviam estar abandonando o local, não podia acreditar que mais uma vez aqueles bandidos escapariam de suas mãos, sentou se em sua mesa frustrado, ouviu alguém batendo na porta de sua sala:

\- Pode entrar.

Gritou frustrado com o universo que parecia conspirar para que o mal triunfasse, assim que levantou seus olhos de sobre os papeis de sua mesa se deparou com Kou parado junto à porta de seu escritório com uma expressão gentil:

\- Pediu minha presença policial?

\- Sim senhor...

\- Kou Hyuuga, sou um dos membros da família da senhorita Hinata.

\- Ótimo, será necessário que esteja presente, pois invadiremos agora durante a madrugada o possível cativeiro onde ela se encontra.

\- Policial, perdoe me perguntar, mas do que se trata o desaparecimento dessa família?

\- Entendo seu questionamento vou lhe contar o que sabemos ate o momento peço sua descrição.

\- Sim!

Hiruzen relata ao Hyuuga a sua frente às possíveis crueldades que Hinata poderia estar passando à medida que o homem fala vê o rosto do jovem a sua frente se encher de pavor e angustia com as possibilidades do que estaria acontecendo com Hinata e qual seria seu futuro incerto:

Muito distante dali Itachi estava aguardando as ordens de Obito, juntamente com Sasori, ficou surpreso por estar saindo em missão sem Kisame seu habitual parceiro quando o assunto era vigiar uma presa ou investigar um possível comprador, já sabia que havia algo fora do comum todos os celulares haviam sido trocados, queria saber como estava o andamento da invasão do esconderijo mais Sasori o estava vigiando o tempo inteiro, parecia estar procurando algo, o ruivo estava teclando insistentemente em seu celular ate dar uma risadinha informando enquanto saia pela porta:

\- Estou saindo não devo voltar hoje.

\- Divirta se!

O ruivo fez um sinal de sobre o ombro deixando o moreno sozinho na casa, para Itachi era bastante obvio Sasori havia sido incumbido de vigia ló, aproveitou a saída do ruivo para fazer contato com Hiruzen, tinha certeza que o celular novo deveria estar com algum tipo de escuta, andou ate o quarto da casa, sem acender a luz pegou dentro do forro falso de sua mochila um celular pré-pago, o qual a cada três semanas trocava o chip, apenas por precaução. Após liga ló discou e prontamente Hiruzen atendeu:

\- Alo esta tudo bem?

\- Sim, estou fora do esconderijo, como vai à invasão?

\- Ate agora nada de Danzou liberar o mandato.

\- Invada o local, eles vão sumir com aquelas pessoas Hiruzen.

\- Eu sei...

\- A família da moça oriental não pode auxiliar com isso?

\- Como assim?

\- Eles poderiam invadir o local atrás dela... Eles não policiais...

\- Isso é invasão.

\- Apenas se não acharem nada, pense um pouco Hiruzen, pode ser a única chance daquelas pessoas.

Hiruzen ficou em silêncio alguns instantes ponderando aquela ideia arriscada respondeu ao jovem:

\- Você tem razão vou conversar com eles.

\- Preciso ir agora.

\- Cuide se.

Mal Itachi havia desligado o telefone Sasori, que se encontrava apoiado do lado de fora de casa, já havia interceptado o sinal do celular, ouvindo e gravando a conversa do mesmo enviando para Obito que agora teria a prova que tanto desejava para enviar tomar uma atitude para com o sobrinho.

Muito distante daquele local no esconderijo dos Uchiha, a situação entre Minato, Jiraya e Orochimaru era insustentável, o jovem rapaz apenas aguardava que um dos mais velhos lhe conta se o que significava aquela historia do passado. Orochimaru os observou em silêncio por muito tempo, Jiraya estava agarrado nas grades os olhos fechados para conter seu choro, o filho tentava toca ló para chamar sua atenção mas seus braços não possuíam mais força de pegar ou mover as mão após a lesão de seus ombros, o silêncio do mesmo foi interrompido por uma batida na porta, Hidan abriu cuidadosamente uma fresta na mesma, deixando Orochimaru ver Tsunade de pé ao seu lado, catatônica, obediente e linda, os olhos do moreno brilharam ao vê lá, o vestido de manga curta mostrava a bandagens em seus braços recém suturados, Orochimaru estendeu sua mão para que Hidan a trouxe ate si enquanto dizia satisfeito:

\- Permitam lhe apresentar meu novo bichinho...

Jiraya observou apavorado Hidan conduzir Tsunade lentamente para a entrada da sala para as mãos de Orochimaru que sorria sádico ao perceber o pavor nos olhos do homem, Jiraya rosnou entre os dentes:

\- Tsunade?! Não! Como ousa seu miserável?

\- Eu darei a ela mais prazer do que você foi capaz em todos os maçantes anos de casamento... Ou devo dizer... Os anos de estupros repetidos. Sempre fico confuso.

\- Por favor, não faça isso Orochimaru...

Orochimaru gargalhou sonoramente jogando Tsunade sobre a cadeira que estava sentado, arrastou para a frente da sela uma pequena mesa de metal, próxima o suficiente apenas para que Jiraya tivesse a ilusão de que poderia tocar, o moreno encarou seu ex amigo com ódio no olhar, enquanto retirava o cinto de suas calças, enlaçando o na mão. Orochimaru mordeu os lábios de tanta excitação voltou se com pressa para a loira sentada inerte sobre a cadeira a pegou por um dos braços com força, sem cuidado algum a levantou com um único movimento jogando com o peito sobre a mesa de metal fazendo um barulho alto e assustador, encaixou seu corpo no dela enquanto ajeitava seu rosto para que ficasse voltado para Jiraya, ajeitou os fios loiros para traz para que esse pudesse olhar a sua expressão vazia, lambeou havido uma de sua bochecha voltando a rir:

\- Despeça se dela Jiraya, pois agora esse será o meu brinquedo.

O som do zíper da calça abrindo deixou Jiraya apavorado podia ver nos olhos de Tsunade que estava apavorada, desesperada e que não conseguia sequer emitir um único grito, não podia se defender de forma alguma, o moreno levantou a parte de traz do vestido deixando a mostra para si as intimidades da loira, apenas afastou um pouco as pernas dessa queria uma visão total, separou com as mãos o traseiro alvo e macio que tanto desejo por sua vida, mal conseguia se conter iria inaugura lá ali mesmo com uma plateia cativa, o marido e o filho, a cara de ódio e pavor dos dois apenas o excitava ainda mais, sequer tentou excita lá, Orochimaru molhou os dedos com sua própria saliva esfregando e penetrando sem cerimonia alguma em sua entrada traseira, posicionou seu membro a invadindo com força de uma única vez, Jiraya pode ver as lagrimas rolando do olhos de Tsunade, enquanto aquele homem que considerou como amigo movia sem nenhum cuidado no corpo de sua esposa.

Orochimaru estava extasiado grunhia de prazer mal conseguia conter se ao sentir que a loira tentava de maneira débil fechar as pernas, passou o cinto que tinha em suas mão pelo pescoço da mulher afivelando o logo após, a medida que a penetrava a asfixiava quase levando a ficar inconsciente logo após afrouxando para que pudesse respirar, gritava extasiado:

\- Isso aperta meu pau com seu rabo, aperta enquanto eu te enforco mais vadia, quero ouvir você gritando... Eu vou quebrar você de um jeito que ele nunca fez... Vou fazer você im... plorar para morrer... Assim vadia, luta... Assimmm... Sim!

Terminou ele de dizer enquanto arrastava Tsunade pelo cinto envolto em seu pescoço ate que essa estivesse de joelhos no chão, para despejar os jatos de seu gozo sobre o rosto quase deformado pelo hematoma em seu nariz, ainda avermelhado pelo sangue e pelo pouco ar, coberto por suas lagrimas, fez isso para que todos na sala pudessem apreciar o prazer que sentiu violando seu novo brinquedo, Hidan que permaneceu na sala estava extasiado com o que havia presenciado, estava excitado ao extremo, assim que deixassem o esconderijo teria de arrumar uma forma de se satisfazer, e já havia pensado ate em como. Assim que terminou de se satisfazer Orochimaru limpou o membro na pele do pescoço da mulher retirando logo após o cinto de volta de seu pescoço, enquanto se recompunha olhando para Tsunade imóvel como uma boneca junto a si, gritou para Hidan:

\- Leve a para o carro, iremos embora agora.

\- Sim Orochimaru Sama.

\- Enquanto a vocês meus amigos desejo lhes que a estadia na nova casa seja tão boa quanto essa.

Afasta-se Orochimaru gargalhando da cela enquanto os dois homens estavam em frangalhos, Jiraya caiu de joelhos com as mãos agarradas na grade, chorou como nunca havia chorado em sua vida, havia desgraçado a vida de sua esposa e de todos que sempre amou, se odiou mais que tudo na vida, apenas desejava morrer apenas isso, não aceitaria mais sair daquele local vivo não depois de tudo que acarretara a sua família. Minato esta em silêncio não podia acreditar no que havia visto e ouvido estava em choque.


	21. Chapter 21

No primeiro andar Hidan descia com Tsunade segurando por um dos braços, assim que desceu Kabuto a aguardava impaciente e apreensivo, tinha medo que as suturas que havia feito soltassem enquanto seu chefe estava com ela, assim que se aproximou percebeu o rosto sujo e as marcas no pescoço sequer questionou, Obito que estava próximo olhou rapidamente desviando o olhar, Kakashi ficou observando a distancia, Orochimaru questionou:

\- Kabuto lhe deu a mala?

\- Sim!

\- Ótimo estamos indo. Coloque a na mala do carro pequeno vamos sair por traz.

\- Sim Orochimaru Sama.

Enquanto Orochimaru se despedia e andava com seus passos largos para fora, Deidara estava chegando juntamente com Pain que viera para levar Naruto e Hidan embora, já que Zetsu iria treinando on line a ruiva na van enquanto Karin dirigia.

Assim que Kakuzo saiu da sala de operação coberto pelo sangue do rapaz que havia iniciado a transformar em um brinquedo humano, deparou se com um par de olhos azuis perplexos o grande zumbi estava exausto precisava de um banho, precisava dormir, queria dormir ou morrer qualquer coisa. Sequer disse algo nem mesmo parou, seguiu para seu quarto a passos marciais, ao passar perto de Kakashi lhe disse:

\- Ele esta pronto e instável, pode transporta lo.

\- Ótimo, onde vai?

\- Preciso de um banho...

\- Não demore, Deidara porá esse lugar abaixo em algumas horas.

Fez um final com a mão enquanto subia as escadas, Deidara viu Hidan correndo animado para a sala de operações colocando uma mascara cirúrgica no rosto, espiou por sobre ele viu o garoto que haviam arrancado a língua deitado, de onde estava ele não percebeu a realidade, decidiu perguntar ao mesmo o que estava acontecendo, e foi o que fez, correu ate a parte dos quartos para falar com Kakuzo antes de irem embora, passou por Kakashi, mas o gerente nada lhe disse apenas o deixou ir atrás do outro.

Sasuke já havia desmontado tudo que necessitava para levar para a mansão estava se munindo de sangue frio para fazer a maior atuação de sua vida iria convencer Sakura que a estava levando a incógnita para outro lugar que ninguém saberia sobre ela, riu revirando os olhos para cima com aquela mentira, pensava se divertindo:

"Garota idiota!"

Um pouco antes disso no quarto de Sasuke, Sakura havia acordado com os gritos de Karin na porta, estava se sentindo muito mal o corpo tremia como se estivesse tendo um espasmo, sua cabeça girava e doía muito, estava enjoada, sentindo se sufocada nunca havia se sentindo tão mal em sua vida, tentou ir à varanda, mas Sasuke a havia trancado, entrou no banheiro apenas teve tempo de chegar ate o vazo vomitou tudo o que havia comido, quanto mais vomitava mais seu estomago e cabeça doíam, a muito custo conseguiu se levantar, entrou embaixo do chuveiro para tentar sentir se um pouco melhor, não demorou muito, estava um pouco menos tonta, mas sua cabeça estava explodindo, achou próximo a mesa em que haviam jantado muitas garrafas com agua bebeu duas delas uma após a outra, estava com a garganta seca, apenas uma vez ficara daquele jeito quando ficou de ressaca após uma festa.

Sentou se aos pés da cama sem perceber sentou se no controle remoto, o aparelhe de teve ligou mostrando a cela onde seu pai e seu irmão estava naquele momento com Orochimaru, a garota havia assistido a tudo que ocorreu naquele lugar estava desesperada quando Orochimaru começou a estuprar sua mãe, não pensou duas vezes começou a bater na porta e a gritar chamando por Sasuke.

Ele havia prometido, iria proteja lá daquele homem, as lagrimas corriam de seus olhos estava desesperada, gritava a plenos pulmões bateu ate suas mãos estarem sagrando, quando não tinha mais forças e Orochimaru estava levando sua mãe embora sentou-se no chão ao lado da porta, seu mal estar havia aumentado mal conseguia pensar claramente, se debatia, podia ver Sasuke dentro do quarto, estava alucinada, chorava enquanto batia com a nuca na parede se perguntando:

\- Onde esta você? Me ajuda... Ajuda ela, por favor.

Quando enfim Sasuke entrou no quarto estranhou a garota sentada no chão junto à porta, ela sequer olhou em sua direção, percebeu que estava falando algo muito baixo para que pudesse entender, entrou trancando a porta questionou com tom brincalhão:

\- O que foi se sentiu sozinha?

Nesse momento Sakura levantou o rosto para olha ló, os lábios arroxeados, os olhos revirados, Sasuke percebeu imediatamente era reação as drogas que havia ministrado no dia anterior andou com pressa ate o criado mudo do lado da cama tirou de uma gaveta uma seringa com detalhe vermelho, dentro dessa um liquido incolor parecendo apenas agua, deu algumas batidinhas no mesmo voltando na direção da garota para poder injetar, mas para sua surpresa, com um único movimento a garota chutou um de seu tornozelos fazendo o desequilibrar, caiu com um dos joelhos no chão perto dela, mal conseguiu reagir Sakura parecia um animal enfurecido, o segurou pelos cabelos bateu com o joelho em seu rosto com força, logo batendo a cabeça desse contra o chão entre suas pernas, enquanto perguntava insistente:

\- Onde ele a levou? Por que não a ajudou? Por quê? Você prometeu, eu não fui boa com você? Você promete...

Ela não parava de bater seu rosto contra o chão estava sangrando, ela o havia machucado, enquanto repetia incessantes aquelas perguntas Sasuke sabia que precisa sair dali, Sakura ergue o rosto dele com um movimento rápido enquanto continuava a perguntar, por um instante se aproximou parecendo que havia se acalmado, arrastou se enlaçando as pernas no corpo de Sasuke perguntava:

\- Por quê? Por quê?

Ele tirou a proteção da seringa precisava ser rápido, Sakura esfregou o rosto no sangue que escorria dos ferimentos do rosto de Sasuke, aquele momento não durou muito, tomada novamente de ódio Sakura mordeu os lábios de Sasuke iria arranca lós, estava disposta a mata ló, o moreno mirou a injeção bem na veia do pescoço acertou precisamente injetando nessa o conteúdo da agulha, quando terminou socou a no estomago para que a dor a fizesse soltar, sem nenhum sucesso, arrastou a ate a parede bateu a cabeça da mesma contra essa com força, no terceiro movimento sentiu a soltar seus lábios parecia que iria desfalecer, Sasuke a esbofeteou estava furioso, estava em pânico o que havia acontecido para ela agir daquela forma, enquanto batia em seu rosto gritava:

\- O que pensa que esta fazendo? Esta com saudades de ser torturada?

Ele só paro de bater quando a ouviu soluçar dizendo:

\- Não, por favor, me perdoe, eu não sei o que aconteceu... Eu não me sinto bem. A minha mãe... Para onde ele vai leva lá? Onde você estava quando ela precisou de você.

\- O que quer dizer Sakura?

\- A teve, eu vi o sócio do meu pai... Ele... Meu deus na frente do meu pai e do meu irmão.

\- O que ele fez Sakura?

Claro que Sasuke havia assistido extasiado enquanto obrigara Konan a masturba ló no corredor vermelho, assistiu tudo pela porta de entrada estrategicamente ajeitada por Hidan, na falta de Karin se contentava com os préstimos da azulada, fez uma cara de apavorado enquanto abraçava Sakura protetor enquanto essa falava em prantos:

\- Ele estuprou minha mãe na frente de nossa família, para que isso Sasuke? Para que?

\- Calma meu anjo, vamos achar sua mãe, eu vou traze lá para você eu prometo. Me desculpe não ter ajudado, mas eu estava longe seguindo ordem do Kakashi e do Obito. Mas me escute...

\- O que?

\- Eu posso tira lá daqui agora, e ninguém nunca saberá que fugiu se seguir minhas regras.

\- Suas regras?

\- Eu vou ter de esconde lá, caso o contrario logo te caçariam e você teria um destino talvez igual ao da sua mãe...

A garota fez uma cara apavorada, o que havia visto a apavorou muito mais do que Sasuke imaginava disse apressada:

\- Não! Não... E Kuchina? E Hinata?

\- Nosso acordo continua o mesmo se me obedecer serei bom com você, mas se me bater outra vez...

\- Me perdoe Sasuke, por favor, não me castiga. Eu não estava pensando direito... Me perdoa eu faço qualquer coisa.

Sorriu para ela, dizendo:

\- O mesmo acordo valera para elas e você será a responsável, faram o que eu disser, entendeu?

\- Sim.

\- Vista se rápido, vamos ver o quarto delas, mas não poderemos demorar.

Alertou enquanto a garota vestia as peças de roupa que ele havia lhe entregado apressada prendendo o longo cabelo em um coque alto, logo entrando no banheiro para limpar um pouco o rosto para não assustar Hinata e Kuchina, a garota estava mais feliz, com a ajuda que receberiam de Sasuke não sofreriam mais na mão de homens como Orochimaru, Obito, Kakashi. Sentia se segura.


	22. Chapter 22

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura arrumavam as coisas no quarto para fugir da dominação Uchiha, pelo menos como acreditava Sakura, em outro quarto daquele local Kakuzo tentava ficar sozinho, estava sentado no chão do quarto junto à porta do banheiro, não havia trancado a, não havia necessidade, ninguém passava por aquele corredor se entrasse na cama agora, poderia ser explodido com o esconderijo, ninguém sentiria sua falta ele não seria mais obrigada a viver daquela forma, retirou a mascara que sempre usava de sobre o rosto, deixou os cabelos negros lisos espalhar se sobre os ombros, segurou a cabeça com as mãos sobre os ouvidos como se desejasse não ouvir mais nada, Deidara aproximou se da porta do quarto, espiou para dentro do mesmo, viu Kakuzo sentado no chão, à primeira coisa que fez foi ficar surpreso, pois ele possuía cabelo, não pode deixar de querer ver o rosto do grande zumbi, mas não era aquele o motivo que estava trazendo o ali precisava manter o foco, perguntou ainda da porta:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Kakuzo esta tudo bem? Eu vou entrar.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Deidara? O que quer aqui?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"O loiro ouviu a pergunta entrando no quarto fechando a porta com chave logo em seguida respondeu:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- O que houve? Por que esta assim?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Você não o viu?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Quem o garoto loiro? Piorou a situação dele?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Deidara... Eu! Eu sou um monstro, eu transformei o garoto eu devia ter me negado... Eu devia.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Deidara o observava dizer aquela frase com pesar com uma tristeza que não era normal para aquele homem, pode perceber as profundas cicatrizes em seu rosto e no peito, quando esse levantou o rosto, por um instante se surpreendeu achando o um homem interessante, balançou a cabeça para dispersar seu interesse de muito tempo que naquele momento parecia estar ainda mais forte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- O que aconteceu afinal?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Uma encomenda, o garoto foi vendido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Como assim ele é um escravo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ele é um boneco humano escravo, sem os braços, sem as pernas, com uma prótese no... Para que quando seu dono queira ser penetrado o possa fazer... Você entendeu o que fiz agora?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Deidara sentou se no chão próximo a Kakuzo mantendo uma pequena distancia disse olhando para o nada:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Isso é doentio! Esses caras são uns animais... Meu Deus! Obrigaram você a opera ló.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Foi interrompido pelas mãos de Kakuzo segurando seus ombros com força, os olhos verdes selvagens daquele homem o estavam tirando de seu juízo ouviu dizer:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Por favor, me mate na explosão Deidara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Não, não diga besteiras... Venha vá tomar seu banho temos que ir embora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Deidar.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Não quero ouvir sobre isso, tem pessoas que se importam com você.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Não mais... Ninguém mais garoto, esta na hora de um velho como eu morrer.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Nunca, eu não vou te ajudar nisso. Levante se, venha! Vou ter de dar banho em você tambem?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Por que esta fazendo isso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Por que você me ajudou quando eu precisei! Se não fosse você hoje eu.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Esqueça daquilo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Se esqueça dessa bobagem tambem.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"O grande zumbi nada disse estava desolado imóvel na frente da porta do banheiro, Deidara não pensou duas vezes o empurrou para dentro do banheiro com força, não permitiria que Kakuzo morresse, ligou o chuveiro falando mandão:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- dispa-se e entre, ou terei de despi lo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Kakuzo o observava atentamente pensando em uma forma de Deidara concordar com o que pedia, lembrou se de seu maior trauma, estava disposto a tudo, faria o que fosse, mas não sairia vivo, tirou a parte de cima de sua roupa ensanguentada, sem tirar os olhos do garoto a sua frente, Deidara não conseguia disfarçar seu tesão sentiu o membro enrijecer dentro das calças, quando o zumbi retirou as calças ficando completamente nu em sua frente, achou que não conseguiria resistir, o corpo daquele homem embora coberto por cicatrizes era lindo, torneado, musculoso, o loiro não se conteve foi na direção do moreno a sua frente, Kakuzo não entendeu o que estava acontecendo ate que sentiu o mais novo pendurar se em seu corpo tomando seus lábios com desejo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"No inicio Kakuzo tentou resistir, mas sentiu o calor do corpo jovem junto ao seu, o desejo que seu toque e seu beijo deixavam claro, não conseguiu afastar se, foi andando para o chuveiro enquanto retirava as roupas do jovem loiro sem deixar de beija ló, segurou o membro ereto desse entre as mãos começou a masturba ló sem pressa, enquanto beijava e mordia os lábios e a pele do loiro junta a si, podia o ouvir gemer e implorar por mais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Kakuzo sentiu o corpo sendo jogado contra a parede e imediatamente seu membro ser engolido pela boca quente de Deidara, chupava o como ninguém fizera antes. Podia sentir suas mãos massageando a parte interna de suas cochas, suas bolas estava completamente entregue, não iria exigir nada dele, sabia as limitações do garoto sempre fantasiou e desejou o mesmo e sempre se sentiu mal por isso, um gemido alto fugiu de sua garganta, Deidara deteve seus movimentos ficando de costas para Kakuzo, insinuante e provocativo com uma das mãos segurava o membro do mais velho esfregando em sua entrada traseira enquanto olhava o de sobre o ombro provocando: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vem eu sempre amei você, eu sempre quis você Kakuzo, me deixa te sentir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Eu posso te machucar garoto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tudo bem se for com você.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sentiu Deidara inclinar o corpo para frente fazendo sua entrada traseira beliscar deliciosamente a cabeça de seu membro, Kakuzo não teve duvidas se aproximou da parede com esse, segurou firme uma de suas cochas e o penetrou com força, invadindo o gradualmente fazendo o gritar enquanto se masturbava, o mais velho mordia lhe os ombros e a nuca, beijavam se selvagem Deidara gemia o nome de Kakuzo alto quase gritando de tanto desejo, chegou ao ápice em segundos quando o sentiu em seu corpo, mas ainda não estava satisfeito o grande zumbi o fez gozar muitas vezes antes dele mesmo se satisfazer quando terminaram o garoto loiro estava exausto abraçado no mais velho, que levou nos braços consigo para fora do box em silêncio, não poderiam descansar naquele momento, havia um local para explodir, passou os dedos pelo longo cabelo loiro molhado beijando lhe a testa dizendo:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vamos temos trabalho a fazer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Temos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sim garoto, alguém tem de cuidar de você./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Deidara sorriu desde que o conhecera sempre teve um desejo secreto por seu salvador, sempre desejou te ló ao seu lado, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse se tornar realidade como naquele momento beijaram se novamente, agora um beijo de carinho de cumplicidade, antes de irem iniciar a organização dos explosivos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"No segundo andar Sasuke estava pronto para ir embora com Sakura, porem precisam ir ao antigo quarto delas procurar Kuchina e Hinata, o moreno fez a vontade dela mesmo sabendo que Kuchina estava longe àquela hora e não se lembrando de ter visto nenhuma mulher no quarto. Não foram pelo corredor vermelho usaram a passagem do quarto de Sasuke por de traz da parede não andaram muito ate chegar a porta que levava ao quarto, Sasuke foi à frente para ver se não havia ninguém que pudesse castiga lós, fazer teatro para a garota estava o divertindo mais do que esperava, como sabia não havia ninguém./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura entrou rápida no local, mexendo nos armários olhando embaixo das camas, Sasuke levantava as roupas de cama quando estranhou em uma delas um estranho volume que poderia ate ser um travesseiro se não estivesse tremendo, Sasuke alerta:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sakura ali./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"A rosada se aproximou devagar chamando:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Hinata? Kuchina? Sou eu Sakura!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ao dizer isso Sakura viu os lindos olhos de Hinata aparecem de uma frestinha de coberta levantada, ao ver a amiga à morena se abraçou a essa a desiquilibrando a fazendo cair na cama junto consigo, abraçou a apertado contra o corpo cheirou a e beijou lhe na bochecha, no pescoço, onde conseguiu toca lá Sakura havia tomado uma nova dose de drogas para que ficasse calma, logo seu corpo estava sensível ao contato, Hinata chorava apertando a:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- E achei que o pior tivesse acontecido... Que você tivesse morta ou que tivesse me abandonado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura tomou os lábios da morena no que era para ser um selinho, mas que acabou por se transformar em um beijo apaixonado cheio de tesão, sob os olhos cheios de desejos de Sasuke que assistia aquele momento com planos em sua mente ficaria com as duas se assim fosse, manteria a rosada sob controle usando a morena, teria duas escravas apenas para si, só a imaginação do que as faria fazer lhe deixava com tesão teria entrado naquela cama com ambas mas precisavam deixar aquele local, falou tentando ser amável:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sakura?! Precisamos ir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- S... Sim! Hinata onde esta Kuchina? Precisamos fugir agora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Aquele homem estranho a arrastou daqui mais cedo, antes de buscarem a senhora Tsunade./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Meu deus.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Se Zetsu a levou... Ela não esta mais aqui sinto muito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sakura estava apavorada com o que havia acontecido estavam separadas, teria de acha lás não podia perde lás assim, naquele momento só poderia fugir, levaria Hinata e cuidaria dessa ate estarem livres, prometeu para si mesmo, quando estendeu a mão para a amiga e correram com Sasuke novamente pela saída escondida, passaram por um longo labirinto ate chegar a um carro que os levaria para muito longe dali, onde Sasuke as protegeria de tudo e ninguém as protegeria de Sasuke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 42.55pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p 


	23. Chapter 23

Um pouco mais cedo naquela madrugada Sasori estava voltando para o apartamento que ocuparia junto com os outros no terreno próximo a mansão, a qual Sasuke não permitia que quase ninguém se aproximasse sem sua ordem, ainda mais agora que teria um novo brinquedo, o ruivo ligou para Obito tinha ordens de transmitir a gravação que fez da ligação do celular do mesmo, discou rapidamente do outro lado Obito foi rápido para atender questionou:

\- Conseguiu?

\- Sim, vou mandar a ligação para o seu celular.

\- Você ouviu a conversa?

\- Sim Obito!

\- Com quem era e de que se tratava?

\- Era com Hiruzen e se tratava da invasão a mansão se não pela policia pela família da garota japonesa.

\- Iram invadir?

Obito ri sonoramente, quase gargalhando o que ninguém sabia era que a casa não seria apenas abandonada seria tambem dinamitada com explosivos e combustão, continuou:

\- Ótimo saber disso Sasori! Nos veremos no apartamento.

Diz o Uchiha desligando o telefone ligando para Itachi, o telefone sequer tocou quando o gerente ouviu:

\- Alô!

\- Itachi os planos mudaram volte imediatamente para o esconderijo.

\- Estou voltando algum problema?

\- Não confio em Hidan com o garoto indefeso.

\- Entendo... Em meia hora eu chego ai.

\- Ótimo!

Obito desligou o telefone rapidamente foi conversar com Kakashi, agora tinha um plano iriam se livrar de Hiruzen, Itachi e seja mais quem os procurassem, iria explodir o prédio com todos dentro, lembrou se que Kakashi possuía um dispositivo que após acionado trancava todo o lugar e assim faria.

Às duas e meia da manhã Hidan e Pain entraram na cela de Jiraya e Minato os vendaram e amordaçaram, Pain estava com nojo do cheiro daqueles dois homens e de suas aparências, Hidan gargalhava, sempre dissera que ele não tinha vocação para ser bandido se não fosse por Konan eles já estariam fora da organização a tempos. Jogaram os dois para dentro de uma espécie de túnel que os levou a cair dentro de uma caixa onde Konan os prendeu antes de coloca lós no porta-malas de um carro esportivo com um porta-malas muito grande ao lado do furgão-hospital onde estava Naruto, Konan sequer conseguia olha ló naquele estado sem braços e nem pernas, sentia seu estomago embrulhar ao pensar o que fariam com aquele jovem indefeso.

Hidan se aproximou sem que ela percebesse apertou sua cintura contra o corpo, fazendo a ruborizar olhando para Pain que passou dessa rindo sugestivo para o homem que segurava sua namorada com desejo, espiou para dentro da van vendo o garoto todo entubada naquela situação deprimente, contorceu seu rosto cheio de piercings, por um minuto ficou com pena da situação do garoto loiro desacordado e indefeso sobre a maca, Pain sempre ficava desconfortável como o estilo dos negócios que seus empregadores faziam, voltou seus olhos para Konan que estava negociando algo com Hidan enquanto esse apalpava um de seus seios sobre a blusa, aquela era outra situação que não conseguia se acostumar, sua namorada ser paga para fazer sexo com aqueles caras, normalmente era Kakashi, Obito, Mandara que solicitavam os serviços dela, algumas vezes Kisame, muito raramente Sasuke, esse gostava de outro tipo de prazer. Sempre que Konan atendia o mais jovem dos Uchiha, passava semanas sem que aceita se fazer amor com ele, ou sequer aceita se trabalhos.

Lembrou se de uma vez que ele chicoteou a tanto que Konan foi para casa chorando, pela dor e pela humilhação, passou semanas sem conseguir se mover direito tomando medicação forte para evitar uma possível infecção, recebeu uma pequena fortuna por aquilo, mas depois daquele dia evitou aceitar os trabalhos do moreno.

Sorriu para azulada enquanto Hidan abria as calças da garota, disse indo na direção do carro menor:

\- Vou na frente com esses dois, vejo você em casa.

\- Ate depois amor!

Responde a azulada encaixando seu corpo sugestivamente em Hidan que se esfregava nela, as ideias daquele maníaco estavam a toda após ter visto Orochimaru em ação, teria pedido para que esse transasse com ele, mas ficou com medo de ser morto por aquele estranho homem, não pela morte em si, mas não saberia se conseguiria ter concentração para voltar. Olhou rapidamente a sua volta imprensou com força o corpo de Konan contra a entrada do furgão onde Naruto se encontrava, abriu as calças que ela vestia, beijou seus lábios, mordendo o lábio inferior, disse sugestivo:

\- Só estamos nos três no esconderijo, vamos aproveitar um pouco. O que me diz? Eu sei que você esta afim, eu vi que Sasuke apenas brincou um pouco com a sua bucetinha, nem te deixou gozar.

\- Sasuke é assim, só pensa nele mesmo...

Diz a azulada encarando Hidan que massageava seu clitóris sem muita força, apenas para excita lá ainda mais, por mais que não gostasse de admitir Sasuke era um psicopata, um doente, mas sabia como levar uma mulher a loucura pelo tempo que quisesse, daquela vez a havia castiga não permitindo que ela gozasse de forma alguma, chegou a levava bem próximo do ápice quatro vezes sem terminar nenhuma delas, sentiu os dedos de Hidan invadindo seu sexo, fazendo um gemido lhe escapar da garganta.

Konan sabia bem que Hidan era maluco, mas era sem sombra de duvidas uma das melhores transas daquele grupo, ele riu logo voltando a beija lá, questionando:

\- Isso é um sim! Vem comigo...

\- Onde vamos? Não você só pode estar brincando...

\- Não estou, olha só... Ele pode fazer isso o tempo que a gente quiser.

Disse o maníaco segurando Konan com força junto ao corpo com uma mão e com a outra puxando o lençol que cobria Naruto, Konan não conseguia olha ló, tinha pena, nojo, não queria transar com o que havia sobrado do garoto, Hidan riu ao perceber o desconforto da garota, passou as mãos por dentro da blusa dessa apertando e apalpando seus seios, enquanto com a outra brincava com seu sexo úmido, Hidan a convenceria a fazer exatamente o que desejava.


End file.
